THAT XX
by Des Parfaits
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 IS UP] Hari berikutnya pasca 'kencan' KRAY / "Jadi, saekki itu Kris-ge, ya?" / "Sepertinya Luhan dan yang lain akan menyuruh Lay untuk meninggalkanku" / "Cinta memang buta, hingga kau tak melihat apa yang ada dibalik layar." / Ya. Kau terlalu buta, sayang. / "rebut Lay,"—"pastinya dengan caramu sendiri." / Ikuti kisah selengkapnya! [EXO Fanfiction / Sulay / Kray]
1. Chapter 1

Perlu pertimbangan untuk mempublish fanfic yang termasuk ke dalam songfic yang berlatar belakang lagu G-Dragon - THAT XX. Semoga pengambilan tokoh dan karakter yang saya ceritakan bisa menjiwai lagu asli meski dengan sengaja saya perpanjang ceritanya. Bertemakan tentang kehidupan sekolah, frienship, dan cinta.

Let's check this one out!

**THAT XX Chapter 1**

.

"Lay-ah, ada yang mencarimu diluar," Lay menoleh ke asal suara dimana Luhan berdiri dengan sebungkus potato chips ditangan.

"Siapa? Suruh saja dia masuk," sahut Lay dan kembali konsentrasi pada partitur not balok yang baru setengah dibuatnya semalam. Luhan mendengus.

"Sudah kusuruh masuk, tapi dia menolak," ujar Luhan. Kini ganti Lay yang mendengus. Didorongnya meja itu lalu beranjak keluar kelas.

"Cih, siapa sih?" gerutu Lay. Namja manis itu celingkukan di ambang pintu mencari siapa yang dimaksud Luhan. Matanya bertumbukan dengan sosok namja tinggi yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya disamping pilar tak jauh dari kelasnya. Alis Lay terangkat satu, "Mungkin dia."

Lay berjalan mendekati namja itu dan tanpa rasa sungkan ia menepuk pundak tinggi didepannya. Namja itu sedikit terlonjak kaget lalu berbalik.

"Kris-sshi? Kau mencariku?" tanya Lay. Namja tinggi yang dipanggil Kris itu hanya mengangguk dengan mata tajamnya yang lekat menatap Lay. Membuat namja manis itu sedikit risih karenanya, "Lalu ada apa? Kalau hanya memandangku seperti itu lebih baik aku kembali ke—"

"Lay-sshi, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?"

DEG

Lay terperangah mendengar ucapan Kris barusan. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Apa ini mimpi? Ya. Sepertinya pendengaran Lay sudah harus menggunakan alat bantu, dan sepertinya saat ini ia masih meringkup dalam selimut tebal nan nyamannya dirumah.

"Zhang Yixing. Wo ai ni," tidak. Pernyataan itu sungguh terdengar nyata ditelinga Lay.

Lay merasa tangannya disentuh seseorang. Ia melirik kebawah dimana manik hitamnya mendapati tangan besar Kris menggenggam jemarinya erat. Lay menoleh ke sekitar, hampir semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan iri, kagum, ter-touched, dan sebagainya. Bahkan ia melihat Luhan sudah harus dibantu Chen, Xiumin, dan Kyungsoo untuk menyatukan rahangnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Err.. Kris-sshi? Kau tak sedang sakit, bukan?" saat Lay hendak melepas jemari Kris dan berjalan mundur, namja itu sudah menariknya semakin dekat. Sedikit membungkuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Lay. Dan kini, tak hanya Luhan yang ternganga, tak hanya Xiumin, Chen dan Kyungsoo yang turut menganga, namun hampir semua yang memandangnya kehilangan fungsi sendi dirahang bawah masing-masing untuk menyatu dengan yang atas.

"Omona! Mereka terlalu dekat," pekik Luhan seraya mengipasi wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Aniyo. Kau tak mengerti, eoh? Sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu, oh, bukan, lebih tepatnya memendam perasaan padamu," jawab Kris. Suara baritone merdu itu semakin terdengar jelas ditelinga Lay. Sepertinya ia harus bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang menyiptakan manusia sedemikian rupa, tidak lembek seperti lilin. Kalau itu terjadi, mungkin saat ini Lay sudah meleleh dibuatnya. #plaak#

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Kris lagi. Tuan Zhang, nampaknya namja tampan ini tak sabar untuk memilikimu. Lay mendorong dada Kris menjauh. Bagaimana ia bisa menjawab, jika penyebab kebisuan mendadaknya terus didepan wajahnya. Lay berdehem, menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Berharap dengan itu, kupu-kupu diperut dan dadanya berhenti mengepakkan sayap mereka sejenak.

"Ne, sepertinya bisa jad—ugh!" belum selesai ia bicara, Kris sudah memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. Terdengar riuh rendah para penonton memekikkan kata-kata—yang sebenarnya author dan Laypun tak tahu apa yang mereka pekikkan. Kalau saja Xiumin, Chen dan Kyungsoo tidak menyergap dan menyeret Luhan masuk kelas terlebih dahulu, sudah dipastikan namja cantik itu tergeletak pingsan.

"Gomawo, ne. Saranghamnida."

CUP

Lay merasa pipinya basah dan hangat. Ia hanya diam menatap punggung namja tinggi itu yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang di antara kerumunan massa. Dan kini, Lay merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas sampai ke telinga.

"Aigoo..." Lay menangkup pipi berdimplenya dan tersenyum lebar lalu masuk kelas. Tak menyadari sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya tajam.

**.**

***THAT XX***

**.**

"Suho hyung! Kau darimana saja, eoh? Kami mencarimu."

Suho memutar bola matanya malas. Kenapa hari ini semua orang saling mencari? Ingin rasanya Suho berbalik arah menjauhi empat namja tampan yang tengah berlari kecil mendekatinya. Namun sayang, salah satu dari mereka berhasil menarik kerah belakang seragamnya.

"Suho hyung, kami lapar," rengek Chanyeol, namja tinggi yang tadi menarik kerahnya. Suho mendengus kesal, "Lalu, aku harus mentraktir kalian lagi, begitu?" tukas Suho dan mendapat anggukan mantap dari empat namja kelaparan itu. Suho melipat tangan didepan dada seraya menatap mereka satu-satu, "Kurasa benar," wajah keempatnya berbinar, "Tapi kurasa juga tidak." Suho langsung berbalik badan dan berjalan menjauh.

Binar diwajah keempatnya memudar. Mereka saling pandangan, "Aaaa... Umma..."

Suho mendecih mendengar rengekan empat hobaenya itu. Tanpa memperdulikan suara-suara hina mereka, Suho melenggang dengan anggunnya. Ia tak bisa mengutuk teman-teman ummanya yang menitipkan anak-anak mereka padanya disekolah. Dan dengan enteng berkata—

"Kalau ada apa-apa, minta saja pada Joonmyeon-gun. Arraseo?" Suho meniru suara yeoja-yeoja—umma empat hobaenya—itu dengan sedikit dilebih-lebihkan hingga terdengar sangat aneh. Dan mengundang tatapan tak kalah aneh dari teman-temannya.

Tak jarang empat hobaenya itu ikut pulang kerumahnya dan makan bersamanya, dan itu membuat jatah Suho semakin sedikit meski ummanya telah menambah porsi lebih ke dalam masakannya. Dan lagi, tak jarang pula empat hobae itu tak pulang kerumah masing-masing dan menginap dirumah Suho, dan meminjam pakaiannya dan ikut tidur bersamanya, dan..dan..

"Arrrgghhh!" Suho mengobrak-abrik mejanya, membuat buku-buku dan alat tulis yang ada disana berjatuhan kesana-kemari. Ups.. Suho menoleh kekiri dengan efek slowmotion.

DEG

Dua buah bola mata lebar kini menatapnya horor. Suho nyengir tanpa dosa.

"M-mianhae, Kyungsoo-ah. Aku tak sengaja. Benar," ujar Suho seraya mengangkat dua jarinya membentuk huruf V, sedangkan Kyungsoo tetap memberikan tatapan horornya untuk Suho. Dan adegan mengobrak-abrik meja sampai Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam itupun mengundang gelak tawa teman-teman sekelasnya.

PUK

"Suho-ah, kau memikirkan hobae, oh, ani, anak-anakmu itu lagi, eoh?" Suho menoleh ke samping dimana Chen yang menepuk pundaknya tadi tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Xiumin dan teman-temannya yang lain. Suho mendengus.

"Aigo, Suho-ah. Kau mirip seorang Appa. Nampaknya anak-anakmu itu menyayangimu," kini ganti Xiumin yang meledeknya. Ya. Memang selalu seperti itu pasca acara obrak-abrik meja. Setelah mendapat deathglare dari Kyungsoo, ledekan Chen, Xiumin dan yang lain akan menggema diiringi tawa teman sekelasnya. Semua karena para hobae manja itu yang sering membuat Suho kalap mendadak. Eh? Tunggu. Xiumin? Chen? Kyungsoo? Suho sekelas dengan mereka? Berarti otomatis Suho sekelas dengan Luhan dan—Lay?

Suho mengalihkan pandangan ke bangku depan dimana Luhan dan Lay juga ikut tertawa, pasti karena ulahnya sambil sesekali menoleh ke arahnya. Suho menghela napas.

"Memalukan," gumam Suho.

"Kau yang memalukan," sahut Kyungsoo dingin tanpa mengalihkan mata lebar dan menghentikan aktifitasnya mengcopy-paste catatan Luhan yang sempat tertunda karena bukunya ikut menjadi korban keanehan Suho tadi. Suho menaruh dagunya diatas meja. Manatap Luhan-Lay sejenak lalu beralih ke Kyungsoo di sebelahnya.

"Lay sudah punya namjachingu, ya?" tanya Suho. Entah sadar atau tidak Suho menanyakan hal itu, membuat Kyungsoo mendelik untuk beberapa detik.

"Ne, apa urusanmu?"

JLEB

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo menusuk-nusuk dada dan jantung Suho. Suho menegakkan tubuhnya lalu bersandar ke bangku.

"Ne. Apa urusanku."

**.**

******THAT XX******

**.**

Bohong memang saat Suho berkata seperti itu. Kalau sampai saat ini ia selalu memperhatikan Lay dan Kris. Perih. Memang. Melihat orang yang kita sukai—oh bukan, cintai lebih tepatnya, tertawa bahagia bukan karena kita, melainkan karena orang yang ia pilih. Orang yang mereka anggap bisa lebih membahagiakan mereka.

"Semenjak awal hubunganmu dengan Kris, selalu saja kau tersenyum tanpa sebab. Apa yang Kris lakukan padamu, eoh?" suara Luhan menggema digendang telinga Suho. Suho melirik sekilas kearah Luhan. Benar. Lay nampak tersenyum riang dengan—yang menurut perkiraan Suho adalah—sekotak cokelat ditangan.

"Bagaimana tidak selalu tersenyum kalau Kris selalu saja membuatku tersenyum," kini suara Lay yang memenuhi pendengaran Suho.

"Kurasa dia menyogokmu," Luhan berujar dengan nada sedikit sinis. Suho kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Lay tengah menggeleng dengan mulut penuh—yang sekali lagi, menurut Suho adalah—cokelat pemberian Kris. Suho mendecih. Memang, akhir-akhir ini ia melihat Lay selalu mendapatkan sesuatu dari Kris. Apa saja, contohnya cokelat seperti saat ini. Nampaknya Lay tak perlu shopping ke mall dan menghabiskan saldo ATMnya karena tak jarang pula Kris membelanjakan apa yang diinginkanya. Darimana Suho tahu? Jangan tertawa, ia mendadak menjadi stalker Kris-Lay. Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaan Suho saja, Kris tidak mencintai Lay sepenuh hatinya. Who's know? Itu hanya hipotesa seorang Kim Joonmyeon.

"Kau selalu saja membuatku iri. Kapan Sehun akan mengajakku keluar hanya untuk sekedar makan malam? Jangankan makan malam di restoran, di kedai pinggir jalan saja hampir tak pernah,"

Apakah Suho harus tertawa mendengar gerutuan Luhan tentang Sehunnya? Oh Sehun, hobae tampan teman Chanyeol, Kai, dan Baekhyun, dan temasuk kedalam empat namja kelaparan beberapa minggu lalu. Dan empat namja yang selalu membuat Suho mengobrak-abrik meja karena frustasi memikirkan mereka.

**_Luhan, jangankan mentraktirmu, untuk jajan dikantin saja dia masih minta kepadaku, Appanya. Hahahah_**—batin Suho seraya tertawa nista dalam hati.

"Yang sabar saja. Lagipula aku juga tak pernah meminta Kris untuk membelanjakanku atau mengajak makan malam di tempat-tempat mewah," sahut Lay enteng membuat Suho harus kembali melirik ke arahnya. Mata Suho beredar dari ujung rambut Lay sampai ujung sepatunya. Lay, namja yang cukup manis nan fashionable. Makan dikedai? Suho pikir itu tak cukup memuaskan Lay. Bukan, bukan berarti Lay seorang materialistis, hanya saja—oh ayolah, kalian pasti merasa tak enak hati mengajaknya makan ditempat seperti itu, meski Suho tahu, Lay tak akan menolaknya. Suho rasa, Kris banyak paham tentang apa mau Lay. Good job. Good opportunity tuan Wu Yifan.

"Sabar? Sehun diberi sabar? Dan.." bla..bla..bla.. kalau Suho terus memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka, terutama Luhan yang selalu menggerutu tentang Sehunnya dan Lay yang nampak berbunga-bunga dengan Krisnya, kegiatan mengcopy-paste PR Suho tak akan selesai dan acara merengek pada Kyungsoo untuk bisa membuat namja belo itu meminjamkan PR padanya akan sia-sia.

"Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa Kris tak begitu mencintaiku," oke! Untuk saat ini Suho melupakan PR. Tangannya kaku seketika saat ucapan Lay sampai pada pendengarannya. Suho melirik Lay yang entah sejak kapan senyuman dibibir itu menghilang. Suho tak suka. Ia lebih suka Lay yang selalu ceria dan tersenyum, tertawa riang meski yang ia bahas pasti tentang kebaik-hatian dan kedermawanan Kris. Dan, ya, meski ia harus terus menahan sakit dihatinya.

"Setelah semua yang Kris berikan padamu, kau masih bisa berpikiran seperti itu tentangnya?" nampaknya Luhan akan memulai acara interogasinya pada Lay. Suho mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Ne, tapi aku tak butuh itu semua. Bukankah cinta tidak diukur dari materi saja? Yang ada hanya membuatku harus membalas kebaikannya," Lay mengalihkan padangan kearah lain.

DEG

Seketika Suho salah tingkah kala Lay melirik dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Aigo. Lay, tak tahukah kau telah membuat konsentrasi pengintaian Suho buyar?

"Jika merasa seperti itu, kau bisa memberi Kris sesuatu yang membuatnya mengingatmu," Suho memutar bola mata mendengar ide Luhan.

**_Apa? Sesuatu yang membuat seseorang mengingatmu? Cincin couple? Cih, terlalu—_**

"Cincin couple!"

**—_norak_.** Suho menelan salivanya berat mendengar pekikan Lay barusan.

"Aha! Kenapa aku tak memikirkan itu? Yang terlintas dipikiranku malah hoodie couple atau semacamnya," Suho kembali memutar bola matanya malas.

**_Luhan, itu cocok untukmu dan Sehun._**

"Ya! Itu lebih cocok untukmu dan Sehun," mata Suho terbelalak. Ini terlalu tepat dan cepat jika disebut sebagai suatu kebetulan. Ia menoleh kesana kemari. Mungkin ada seseorang yang memasangkan alat canggih pembaca pikiran manusia ditubuhnya dan menghubungkannya dengan Lay. Kim Joonmyeon, sepertinya otakmu mulai konslet.

"Kris tak suka seperti itu, ya? Sangat terlihat dari tampangnya, sih," Suho menutup buku PR lalu dengan santai melemparkan buku PR Kyungsoo ke sang empunya buku. Melipat tangan diatas meja dan mulai intens mendengarkan pembicaraan Luhan-Lay. Terlihat seperti murid SD yang mendengarkan ocehan sang guru.

"Ne. Sangat tidak cocok. Kris itu sangat dewasa. Bayangkan saja kalau sampai dia mengenakan benda-benda imut seperti itu, contohnya hoodie bertudung telinga kucing dan sebagainya, omona. Tidak sinkron," Lay terkikik sendiri, kemudian diikuti Luhan. Tak luput Suho ikut terkekeh—sinis.

**_Tuan Wu, kuharap kau tidak sedang makan atau semacamnya, atau kau akan tersedak_.**

"Dan bayangkan Sehun mengenakan tuxedo lengkap dengan bunga kecil tersemat di dada kirinya, turun dari limosin, membukakan pintu untukku, lalu menggandengku masuk ke dalam restoran yang sudah ia _booking_ sebelumnya. Sangat tidak sinkron meski itu bukan hal mustahil," dan kekehan Luhan tak tertahankan untuk berubah menjadi tawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan Lay sudah harus menutup mulut dengan kedua telapak tangannya jika tak ingin mulutnya terbuka lebar karena tawa. Dan Suho kembali terkekeh sinis saat ia ikut berimajinasi tentang Sehun tadi.

**_Oh Sehun, kuharap kau juga tidak sedang minum bubble tea-mu dan sedang bergurau dengan tiga namja itu. Atau kau akan tersedak lalu menyemburkan bubble tea dalam mulutmu ke wajah tampan dihadapanmu. Dan kau akan disiksa seharian oleh mereka_.**

Dua namja cantik itu terus bergosip tentang Kris dan Sehun. Mulai dari membahas kejelekan mereka yang membuat Suho menyeringai, kebaik-hatian mereka yang membuat Suho merengut, dan keromantisan mereka yang membuat Suho mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke meja dengan gusar. Namun disisi lain, Suho senang melihat tawa lepas dan senyuman Lay, meski ia tahu penyebab tawa dan senyum Lay bukan karena dirinya. Sementara Suho menikmati pemandangan indah dan kegalauan hati sekaligus,

Di kejauhan sana—

"Uhukk..uhukk.. air.. hey.. air.." tangan Kris menggapai-gapai udara, sedangkan orang di depannya sudah kalang kabut mencarikan air untuknya. Dan orang di sebelahnya sibuk menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Kalau makan, pelan-pelan. Tersedaklah kau," ujar Kyuhyun, orang yang menepuk punggung Kris. Dan tak lama datanglah seorang lagi yang tadi mencari air.

"Ini, ini, cepat minum," Changmin segera menyodorkan sebotol air mineral padanya.

"Kurasa ada yang sedang membicarakanku," ujar Kris setelah tersedaknya mereda.

Sedangkan disudut lain—

BRUUUUSSSSS

Sepertinya ada tiga namja yang sedang melakukan treatment wajah. Lihat saat ini mereka sedang memakai masker bubble tea. Bukan, tapi—

"Oh Sehun," suara bass Chanyeol.

"Kau bosan hidup, eoh?" pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Cepat lari meski kami akan menangkapmu," geram Kai.

Hik

"Hyung.."

Hik

"Mianhaeyo.."

Hik

"Sehun rasa.."

Hik

"Ada yang.."

Hik

"Membicarakanku.."

Drap drap drap

Dan terjadilah pengejaran seorang Oh Sehun oleh ketiga hyungnya.

**.**

******THAT XX******

**.**

Suho tak tahu pasti sejak kapan ia menjadi dekat dengan Lay. Meski mereka satu kelas, ia tak begitu dekat dengan namja manis itu seperti layaknya Luhan, Xiumin, Chen dan Kyungsoo. Apa Suho harus lebih sering pergi ke gereja dan berdoa sebagai bentuk rasa syukurnya kepada Tuhan atas kedekatannya dengan Lay? Sepertinya memang, Suho harus banyak bersyukur kepada Tuhan, tapi tidak untuk rajin ke gerejanya. Dia bukanlah Siwon dan Kibum sunbaenim yang terkenal alim itu.

Apakah bisa Suho menyebut kedekatannya dengan Lay sebagai sahabat? Bahkan Suho berharap lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Lay selalu mendatangi bangkunya dan mengusir Kyungsoo setiap istirahat dengan membawa segenggam lollipop kesukaannya, meski Suho tahu, Lay tak akan membagi lollipop-lollipop menggugah air liur itu dengannya. Dan Lay akan mendongeng tentang masalah pribadinya, sampai tentang—Kris. Seperti saat ini.

"Suho-ah, kau seme atau uke?" dan Suho tak tahu sejak kapan Lay memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'ah' yang notabene digunakan untuk memanggil orang-orang yang sudah akrab. But he's don't care. Dan pertanyaan konyol itu yang akan selalu dilontarkan Lay setiap dia akan memulai pembicaraan. Suho menghentikan gerakan jemarinya yang menari-nari di atas buku tulis kalau tak ingin Lay ngomel dengan alasan "_Kau tak mendengarkanku, eoh?_"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, noona cantik," sahut Suho. Menggoda? Tidak. Lay akan terkikik geli saat ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan noona cantik, lalu menepuk ringan pundaknya, "Ne, aku sudah tahu."

Suho memutar bola mata jengah, "Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa masih bertanya, dasar?" tepukan ringan dikening Lay berhasil memancing tatapan tak suka dari Luhan, Xiumin, Chen, dan Kyungsoo yang merasa terabaikan oleh Lay mereka.

Suho mendelik, "Apa lihat-lihat? Terpesona dengan ketampananku, eoh?" hardik Suho pada empat namja diseberang sana yang sudah bergidik mendengar deklarasi kepercayaan diri Suho. Lay menghentikan tawanya. Tampan? Ia memperhatikan Suho yang masih bersungut-sungut ke arah teman-temannya. '**_Kenapa aku baru sadar?_**' batin Lay.

"Hey, kau juga kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Aku tahu kalau aku tak setampan Wu Yifan itu," ujar Suho saat ia mendapati Lay menatapnya intens. Lay mengerjap lucu, "Oh, ne. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kris, apa menurutmu aku harus memberinya sesuatu?" dan inilah awal mula dari ke-drop-an semangat Suho.

Ia menyandarkan tubuh ke belakang bangku, "Terserah padamu. Kalau kau merasa harus membalas kedermawanannya, silahkan saja," jawab Suho. Lay mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk ke pipinya yang menggembung akibat bulatan lollipop.

"Menurutmu, barang apa yang cocok untuk Kris yang seperti itu?" tanya Lay lagi. Suho menghela nafas, "Kau sudah membicarakannya dengan Luhan waktu lalu," jawab Suho enteng. Lay menoleh dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, membuat Suho sedikit salah tingkah.

"Mwo?"

"Darimana kau tahu? Kau mencuri dengar pembicaraanku dengan Luhan?" Lay mendekatkan wajahnya, dan otomatis membuat Suho harus berusaha ekstra mengatur degup jantungnya, "B-bagaimana tak mendengar kalau suaramu dan Luhan memenuhi ruangan," kilah Suho yang terus mundur karena Lay terus mendekatkan wajahnya. Aaarrgh! Kalau saja kau tak dimiliki Kris atau yang lain, jangan salahkan Suho yang sudah '_memangsa_'mu Zhang Yixing.

"Cincin couple?" Lay nampak bergumam dan menarik wajahnya ke posisi semula. Setelah aksinya tadi berhasil memubuat Suho menahan napas dan kini nampak menghirup O2 sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya tak buruk untuk Kris," lanjut Lay seraya bangkit dari bangku Kyungsoo meninggalkan Suho.

**.**

******THAT XX******

**.**

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus mempermainkannya?"

DEG

Luhan menghentikan jari-jarinya yang sedari tadi sibuk mengotak-atik smartphone milik Sehun yang berhasil di rampasnya. Luhan mengenal suara ini.

"Ne. Kau tak bisa terus-terusan mengerjainya. Kasihan juga,"

DEG

Luhan juga mengenal suara ini. Ia menempelkan telinga ke daun pintu toilet. Jangan tertawa, saat ini uri Xi Lu Han cantik tengah berada di salah satu bilik toilet. Untuk menghindari Sehun tentu saja.

"Kau juga tak bisa terus membohongi hobae itu. Dia terlalu manis untuk diduakan,"

DEG

Jantung Luhan tak henti-hentinya berdegup kencang. Hobae? Manis? Setahu Luhan, hobae manis adalah Oh Sehun.

"Tunggu saat yang tepat untuk memutusnya. Aku masih ingin menikmati waktu bersamanya,"

BLAM

DEG

Luhan rasa, jantungnya semakin sehat setelah ini. Suara yang terakhir itu tadi, bukankah suara Kris?

**.**

**.**

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus mempermainkannya?"

Suho menghentikan gerak mata yang sedari tadi menggerayangi huruf-huruf hangul dalam buku tebal di tangannya. Ia mengenal suara ini.

"Ne. Kau tak bisa terus-terusan mengerjainya. Kasihan juga,"

Suho juga mengenal suara ini. Ia menempelkan telinga ke daun pintu toilet. Apa yang dilakukan Suho dengan buku tebal di toilet? Jangan tertawa. Saat ini, Suho sedang berusaha memahami materi biologi yang belum di pahaminya tadi. Kenapa di toilet? Karena ini tempat yang sangat tenang, meski toilet, tak tercium aroma khas toilet disini. Oke, tak perlu kita bahas.

"Kau juga tak bisa terus membohongi hobae itu. Dia terlalu manis untuk diduakan,"

Membohongi hobae? Manis? Siapa hobae manis? Memang ada hobae manis? Yang Suho tahu adalah hobae menyebalkan sedunia, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai cs.

"Tunggu saat yang tepat untuk memutusnya. Aku masih ingin menikmati waktu bersamanya,"

BLAM

DEG

Dan Suho harus memegangi dada kirinya saat ini. Sepertinya Suho harus berterima kasih kepada tiga orang diluar yang telah mempersehat jantungnya. Suara tadi, yang terakhir tadi. Bukan, bukan suara berdebam pintu yang dibanting. Bukankah itu suara Kris? Orang yang membuatnya harus mengerucutkan bibir menahan kesal saat Lay bercerita dengan riang gembira tentangnya? Siapa hobae itu? Apa hubungannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRAAAK

Suho mengutuk siapa saja yang membuat jantungnya kembali bermarathon saat baru pulih dari olimpiade marathon tingkat internasional di toilet tadi. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati Luhan terengah-engah.

"Mwo?" tanya Suho datar. Tumben namja cantik ini mendatanginya. Luhan nampak berusaha memulihkan nafasnya, "Hhh..kau tak bersama Lay?" Eh? Alis Suho terangkat sebelah, "Kenapa bertanya padaku?" Suho menanyai Luhan balik. Namja itu memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau dia tak bersamaku dan yang lain, pasti dia bersamamu," tukas Luhan. Ganti Suho yang memutar bola matanya, "Dan kau lihat sendiri, dia tak bersamaku saat ini," sahut Suho datar dan kembali memasangkan headsetnya.

BRAAAK

**_Aish, bocah ini kenapa hobi sekali menggebrak meja orang?_**

Suho melirik Luhan dengan tajam.

"Kau menyembunyikannya. Di saku mungkin,"

PLAAK

Tepukan ringan mendarat di kening Luhan. Namja cantik itu mengusap keningnya bekas tepukan Suho.

"Kupikir otakmu sedikit konslet, Xi Lu Han," ujar Suho santai.

"Aaarrgh! Zhang Yixing! Kau kemana?!" terdengarlah teriakan nista Luhan memenuhi seluruh penjuru kelas. Suho menggeleng pelan. Tak mengerti dengan tingkah temannya yang satu itu. Dan, oh lihat! Luhan nampak mengacak rambutnya frustasi, lalu mengobrak-abrik mejanya hingga barang-barang yang ada disana bertebaran kemana-mana. Oh, coba lihat lagi! Luhan merampas bakpao Xiumin yang baru masuk kelas bersama Chen dan Kyungsoo lalu memakannya rakus. Suho bergidik melihat pemandangan nista didepannya. Tak beda jauh dengan Sehun yang sering kalap saat jatah makannya diambil Chanyeol, pikir Suho.

**.**

******THAT XX******

**.**

Empat kalimat dan suara itu terus mengiang di telinga Suho. Apa maksud Kris? Memutuskan Lay? Oh tidak, tidak. Kenapa ia harus berpikiran seperti itu meski terkadang ia sangat mengharapkan hal itu terjadi. Dan kalimat-kalimat sebelumnya, mempermainkan? Mengerjai? Kris mempermainkan Lay, begitu? Meski Suho tak yakin dengan Kris, ia tak pernah mempunyai pikiran itu sebelumnya. Dan jika memang benar adanya, itu berarti Lay tersakiti oleh Kris? Jika tersakiti, bukan mustahil ia akan melihat Lay menangis.

Suho meniup cokelat panasnya yang masih mengepul. Mungkin cokelat bisa menghapus pikiran anehnya dan membuatnya sedikit tenang.

**.**

******THAT XX******

**.**

Seseorang menahannya, refleks Suho menoleh dimana Lay menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat. Dan yang membuat Suho terenyuh adalah tetesan air mata dari bola indah itu. Lay menangis. Dengan cepat Suho menarik tangan Lay menuju atap sekolah.

"Ada apa?" Suho mendekatkan wajahnya, mengusap lelehan air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya. Lay semakin terisak. Huft, jangan sampai penyebab namja ini menangis adalah pikirannya semalam.

"Hey, ada apa?" Suho mengulang pertanyaannya seraya mengguncang pelan lengan Lay.

"Hiks.. Luhan.. Luhan bilang kalau Kris hanya mempermainkanku. Luhan bilang, ia mendengarnya sendiri kemarin di toilet,"

DEG

Suho melepas lengan Lay. Mundur beberapa langkah. Jadi Luhan juga mendengarnya? Jadi itu yang membuat Luhan kalang kabut mencari Lay kemarin?

"Lalu kau percaya?" Berhati-hati. Suho tak ingin menyakiti namja rapuh di hadapannya saat ini. Lay menggeleng. Entah Suho harus tersenyum atau bagaimana saat ini, "Baguslah."

Hanya itu yang mampu ia ucapkan. Tak berbobot? Memang.

**.**

"Kyungsoo-ah, bisakah kau pindah tempat untuk sementara bersama Luhan?" permintaan itu mampu mengundang tatapan aneh dari Kyungsoo, tatapan waswas dari Luhan, dan tatapan terkejut sekaligus tak percaya dari Suho.

"Jebal, bbuing-bbuing," dan mulailah aksi aegyo seorang Zhang Yixing yang diketahui tak pernah gagal itu. Suho mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas dimana ia dapat melihat semua namja berjiwa seme tak mengedipkan mata ke arah Lay, kecuali Chen tentunya. Ingin rasanya Suho menghardik mereka, namun apa daya.

"Ne.. ne.. ne.." akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah, membereskan barang-barangnya, dan bangkit menuju bangku Luhan-Lay. Dengan wajah sumringah, Lay menghempaskan tubuhnya ke bangku Kyungsoo. Suho melirik.

"Kenapa? Marah pada Luhan?" tanya Suho. Lay menggeleng cepat.

"Aku hanya merasa aman di dekatmu," dan BLUSH! Jawaban polos Lay membuat Suho harus membenamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan tangan.

**_Ottokhae? Ottokhae?_**

**.**

******THAT XX******

**.**

"Hei kalian," Suho mengalihkan pandangan sekilas dari smartphone ke empat namja yang saat ini nampak tengkurapan di karpet ruang TVnya sembari menyuapkan kue kering ke mulut masing-masing. Tak ada yang menyahut.

"Hei! Telinga kalian dimana?" suara Suho meninggi dan ke empatnya menoleh.

"Hyung, jangan berisik. Kami tak bisa konsentrasi," sungut Kai, dan detik berikutnya mereka telah kembali menatap layar televisi. Oke, ia tak ingin basa-basi.

"Menurut kalian, apa ada teman kalian yang berparas manis?" pertanyaan Suho menarik perhatian bocah-bocah disana.

"Mollayo," jawab mereka serempak. Suho menghela nafas—sabar.

"Menurutku, yang manis itu Baekkie seorang," celetuk Chanyeol seraya melirik Baekhyun yang tersipu malu dibuatnya. Suho memutar bola matanya.

"Menurutku, yang manis itu Luhan-ge seorang," kini Sehun ikut menyeletuk dan berhasil membuat Suho mendelik.

"Menurutku, yang manis itu Kyungsoo keroro hyung seorang," oh ternyata Kai tak mau kalah. Suho semakin mendelik. Ia menepuk keningnya sendiri. Aissh memang salah bertanya pada empat bocah ini, pikir Suho.

**.**

******THAT XX******

**.**

"Kris, kau suka cincin?" Lay menyenggol lengan Kris yang nampak sedang konsentrasi dengan layar laptopnya—bermain angry bird.

"Hmm?" hanya itu sahutan dari Kris. Seperti itulah Kris jika sedang sibuk. Tapi, haruskah Lay mengalah pada burung merah bulat dan teman-temannya yang alisnya mirip Kris itu? Jangan bercanda.

"Kris... dengarkan aku," rengekan manja Lay membuat Kris menggertakkan giginya gemas. Kemudian menoleh dimana ia mendapati Lay tengah melipat tangan didepan dadanya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Kris tersenyum.

"Ne, aku akan mendengarkanmu," ujar Kris seraya membelai lembut surai coklat Lay.

"Kau suka cincin?" Lay mengulang pertanyaannya, Kris nampak berfikir.

"Eum, mollayo. Aku belum pernah mencobanya. Kau pernah? Bagaimana rasanya? Enak?" Lay terperangah mendengar jawaban Kris. Aigo, namja ini tampan tapi kenapa babo sekali?

"Maksudku cincin yang dipasang dijari, kau suka memakainya?" kini Kris terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Lay. Sungguh namja polos—ia jadi tak tega jika harus menyakitinya.

"Suka, kenapa?" raut sumringah tercetak jelas diwajah manis Lay saat mendengar jawaban Kris.

"Tutup matamu," titah Lay. Kris menurut. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berbandul dua cincin dari tasnya.

"Buka matamu," Kris membuka mata dan—

"TADA!" entah bagaimana raut wajah Kris saat ini. Senang? Sedih? Susah? Gundah? Gulana? Menyesal? Mollayo.

"Err.. kau mau aku memakai itu?" tanya Kris. Lay mendengus.

"Aniyo. Ini bukan buatmu saja," jawab Lay. Alis Kris terangkat sebelah.

"Lalu, kau mau kita memakai kalung itu bersama? Bagaimana bisa?" Lay kembali terperangah.

"Bukan, bodoh. Bukan kalungnya, tapi cincinnya," jawab Lay seraya melepas pengait kalung dan mengambil dua cincin itu.

"Ini buatmu, pakai ini. Aku juga akan memakainya," Lay menyodorkan satu cincin pada Kris dan menyematkan satu cincin lain dijari manisnya. Kris menatap Lay.

"Apa?"

"Kau tak mau memasangkannya untukku?" permintaan itu terdengar sangat manja ditelinga Lay.

"Pakai sendiri. Lagipula aku juga memakainya sendiri," sahut Lay seraya bangkit dari bangku taman.

GREEP

Sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya untuk duduk kembali. Dan kini wajah tampan itu sangat dekat dengannya.

"Kalau kau memintaku untuk memasangkannya untukmu—" Kris meraih tangan Lay dimana cincin itu melingkar indah dijari manisnya.

"—aku bersedia," lanjutnya seraya melepas cincin itu.

"Dan gomawo, ne. Aku akan memakainya," perlahan, menyematkan ulang cincin perak berkilau itu di jari manis Lay. Kris membelai lembut pipi berdimple dihadapannya.

"Wo ai ni," dan Lay dapat merasakan hangat tubuh Kris mendekapnya. Ia turut melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Kris seraya melesakkan wajah manis yang merona dalam dada bidang Kris. Tanpa melihat dan tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana raut wajah Kris saat ini, kecuali seseorang di kejauhan sana.

**.**

******THAT XX******

**.**

"Mwo? Dia memberimu cincin?"

Suara itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru toilet. Dan lagi, Suho sedang berada disalah satu bilik dan membaca buku disana. #aigo..#

"Ne. Bukankah sangat menarik?"

Suho mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Sangat menarik. Tapi bagaimana dengan hobae manis itu?"

Hobae manis lagi. Sebenarnya siapa? Apa hubungannya dengan namja itu? Bukankah dia sudah punya Lay?

"Tenang. Itu bukan masalah besar. Dan tetap dia yang nomer satu,"

**_Cih._**

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah kau apakan si Lay itu?"

DEG

Apakan? Suho merasa keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya.

"Tak ku apa-apakan,"

**_Huft._**

"Atau lebih tepatnya belum diapa-apakan,"

Kini Suho merasa suhu tubuhnya mulai naik kala satu suara menekankan kata belum.

"Ne, belum aku apa-apakan,"

**_Br*ngsek!_**

BRAAAK

Tiga namja tampan dan tinggi itu menoleh ke Suho yang tiba-tiba membanting pintu bilik cukup keras. Jika mata mereka memiliki kemampuan supernatural pastilah mereka melihat kobaran asap hitam pekat di belakang tubuh Suho. Suho mendekat ke westafel dimana tiga namja itu tercekat. Membuka keran air dan—pura-pura—membasuh tangannya.

"Oh hey Joonmyeon-sshi. Sudah lama kau disini?" Kyuhyun, sepertinya ingin memecah kecanggungan disekitar mereka. Suho melirik Kyuhyun melalui pantulan cermin dihadapannya.

"Nde,"

"Kau ke toilet membawa buku?" Changmin, nampak cukup heran dengan buku tebal yang dibawa Suho mulai berbasa-basi. Lagi, Suho melirik Changmin melalui pantulan cermin dihadapannya.

"Nde,"

Hening. Kyuhyun dan Changmin melirik Kris yang sedari tadi tercekat menatap Suho. Raut keduanya nampak waswas kala Suho mendekati Kris, menatap mata Kris dengan tatapan yang cukup dibilang datar dan dingin, berbanding terbalik dengan angel facenya.

"Geu***kki."

BLAM

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Maaf kalau chapter satu-nya terlalu panjang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter.**

"Oh hey Joonmyeon-sshi. Sudah lama kau disini?"

"Nde,"

"Kau ke toilet membawa buku?"

"Nde,"

"Geu***kki."

BLAM

* * *

Check this one out!

**THAT XX Chapter 2**

.

Langkah kaki itu seperti sengaja dihentak-hentakkan. Bola mata itu terlihat bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Bibir merah itu nampak bergumam sesuatu. Jemari lentik itu sedang meremas-remas kemeja bawah seragamnya. Pikiran Suho kalut. Berbagai macam pikiran memenuhi ruang kosong diotaknya. Apalagi kalau bukan tentang Lay. Terlebih setelah mendengar obrolan menjijikkan ditoilet tadi. Sungguh, demi apa Suho ingin meludah ke wajah si br*ngsek itu. Oh Kris, tolong jangan memperjelas apa yang dipikirkan Suho waktu lalu akan menjadi kenyataan. Tentang dirimu yang mempermainkan Lay, dan Lay yang akan tersakiti.

**.**

******THAT XX******

**.**

Kyungsoo menaikkan resleting mantelnya, melingkarkan scraf dileher dan memakai topi hangatnya. Udara malam cukup dingin. Kalau bukan karena janji dengan Kai tadi siang, ia lebih memilih bergulung dalam selimut keroronya saat ini.

Namja manis bermata belo itu melangkahkan kaki menyusuri trotoar kota yang cukup ramai. Lampu kota dan lampu toko membuat malam hari dikota cantik Seoul semakan indah. Ia berdiri didepan sebuah taman. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling mencari sosok—Kai, dan tepat saat namja berkulit tan itu akan duduk disebuah bangku taman. Senyum manis Kyungsoo tersungging lebar dibibirnya. Itu berarti ia tak perlu harus menunggu lama.

"Kai-ah,"

Merasa dipanggil, Kai menoleh ke asal suara yang sangat ia kenal. Didapati sosok mungil nan manis tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya. Kai tersenyum.

"Kau datang tepat waktu sekali, hyung," ujar Kai seraya menyodorkan segelas cappucino yang ia beli di vending machine disudut jalan sana. Kyungsoo meraih cappucino yang masih mengepulkan asap itu.

"Kau juga tepat waktu," sahut Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Kai menoleh, "Siapa bilang? Aku sudah disini sejak setengah jam lalu."

Kyungsoo berhenti menyeruput cappucinonya, "Jeongmal? Lalu apa yang kau laku—kan," kalimat Kyungsoo menggantung sejenak saat mata lebarnya menangkap dua sosok—yang salah satunya sangat ia kenal—tengah berjalan berangkulan dikeramaian. Kai yang penasaran mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo dan tak kalah tercekatnya, "I-itu kan Kris sunbaenim?" tanya Kai. Ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang masih tercekat.

"Hyung!" Kai menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo hingga namja itu mengerjapkan matanya, "Eh? Ne. Itu Kris. Bersama siapa dia?" kini Kyungsoo berbalik menanyai Kai. Kai menoleh lagi ke arah Kris, "Mollayo. Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya," jawab Kai tanpa melepas pandangan dari sosok Kris. Begitu pula Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa mereka terlihat mesra? Oh maksudku, bukankah Kris sunbaenim sudah punya Lay sunbae?" dan pertanyaan Kai membuat Kyungsoo tersadar, "Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh. Mungkin mereka saudara," kilah Kyungsoo mencoba menepis semua pikiran buruk yang mulai berputar diotaknya.

"Hyung, kau buta? Saudara bagaimana jika Kris sunbaenim membuat namja itu tersipu malu? Oh hyung, coba lihat!" Kai menepuk-nepuk paha Kyungsoo, "Namja itu mengecup pipi Kris sunbaenim. Hyung, itu pasti lebih dari sekedar saudara. Ya. Pasti!" seru Kai semangat.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah Lay. Ia juga ingat ucapan Luhan yang mengaku mendengar obrolan Kris dengan teman-temannya. Hobae yang dimaksud pasti namja itu.

**.**

Lihat! Ada bakpao makan bakpao. Oh, bukan, itu Xiumin yang tengah memakan bakpao dan disebelahnya ada Chen menyeruput ramen dari cupnya.

"Chenchen, sebaiknya kita duduk. Tak baik makan sambil berdiri," tanpa menunggu persetujuan Chen, Xiumin menarik lengan namja itu menuju bangku pinggir jalan yang menghadap ke sebuah toko. Mereka kembali melanjutkan aktifitas tertunda masing-masing. Sampai mata Chen melihat sosok yang—juga—sangat ia kenal memasuki toko tersebut. Dan yang membuat Chen harus rela ramennya terhenti dimulut adalah sosok itu tak sendiri, dia didampingi orang lain—yang sebelumnya, menurut pemikiran Chen adalah Lay—tengah sibuk memilih-milih tas merk ternama disana. Chen bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang mereka lakukan dari luar kaca toko. Xiumin yang melihat pose tak elit Chen menyenggol lengan namja itu hingga dia tersadar dan segera menyeruput ramen, mengunyah, lalu menelannya.

"Minnie hyung, coba lihat. Itu benar Kris?" Chen menunjuk orang didalam toko. Xiumin mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Chen, dan betapa bulat mata Xiumin saat ini, "N-ne, itu Kris. Kenapa tak bersama Lay?" sahut Xiumin, Chen menoleh, "Baru saja aku akan menanyakannya padamu hyung. Lalu siapa namja itu?" dengan slowmotion, Xiumin-Chen saling berpandangan dengan bibir membentuk huruf O.

Xiumin merogoh saku mantelnya. Mengeluarkan ponsel membuat satu alis Chen terangkat dan seketika matanya membulat saat Xiumin mengotak-atik contact list.

"Mau apa?"

"Menelfon Lay," sontak Chen harus merampas ponsel Xiumin.

"Minnie baozi hyung yang paling manis dan imut, kau gila? Lay bisa memusuhi kita," protes Chen. Xiumin nampak berfikir. Mengingat apa yang menimpa Luhan yang harus rela ditinggal Lay pindah bangku selama seminggu waktu lalu.

"Ne, aku lupa. Lalu apa kita harus diam saja?" tanyanya. Chen hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Kurasa iya."

**.**

******THAT XX******

**.**

"Suho-ah,"

Kalau bukan karena suara itu yang memanggilnya, Suho tak akan menggubris dan memilih tetap diam memejamkan mata sambil menggenggam erat pegangan besi didepannya. Suho menoleh ke asal suara dimana kini Lay sedang melambaikan tangannya ceria.

"Hwaiting!"

Suho tak tahu harus membalas senyum manis dan lambaian itu atau tidak. Tubuhnya kaku, tangannya tak bisa lepas dari pegangan besi, bibirnya terus bergumam seolah memanjatkan doa. Hana, dul, set..

"KYAAAAAA!"

Hanya itu yang Suho dengar saat angin kencang menerpa wajah tampannya. Perlahan ia membuka mata dan betapa kebas dada dan perutnya saat ini. Berada di ketinggian sekian ribu kaki dan diputar-putar dengan kecepatan ekstrim oleh kereta gila ini mampu membuat wajah tampan Suho sedikit membiru pucat. Tangannya mendingin, dan dipastikan Lay yang ada dibawah sana sudah berteriak-teriak senang. Ya. Suho naik roller coaster karena paksaan dari Lay.

Jet..jet..jet..

Syukurlah benda gila ini sebentar lagi akan berhenti. Suho segera melepas sabuk pengaman dan kalau tidak ada orang yang baik hati membopongnya, pasti saat ini ia sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dibawah dengan tidak elitnya.

"Suho-ah, gwenchana?" pekikan Lay terdengar lagi digendang telingat Suho. Ia berjalan terhuyung mendekati Lay dan—

GREEP

—Lay mendekapnya. Sontak mata Suho terbuka lebar. Pening dikepala, mual diperut, mendadak berubah menjadi ribuan kupu-kupu terbang. Senang? Of course. Meski saat ini ia sedikit kurang sadar.

"Eh? Mianhae," Lay melepas dekapannya yang membuat Suho berbunga-bunga.

"Ne, nan gwenchana," ingin rasanya Suho bilang—'_Bolehkah aku dipeluk lagi olehmu? Aku terlalu senan_g'. Jangan bercanda. Lay menyeret tangan Suho menuju bangku terdekat.

"Mianhae aku menuruhmu naik itu. Kalau aku punya keberanian lebih, pasti aku juga ikut naik. Sayangnya tidak, jadi aku sudah merasa senang melihat orang lain naik itu," jelas Lay penuh penyesalan. Meski di akhir kalimat ia sedikit terkekeh.

"Dan kau nyaris membuatku kehilangan detak jantung," sahut Suho. Lay semakin terkekeh, "Tapi untung saha kau tak mati, kan?"

_**Karena aku ingat dirimu dan terlebih saat kau menyambutku dengan pelukan. Hehe.**_

Suho terkekeh bodoh memikirkan apa yang baru saja batinnya ucapkan, membuat namja yang sibuk memakan gula kapas disebelahnya mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Wae?" Ehem, Suho membenahi jaket menyadari ke OOCannya tadi, "Aniyo," Lay ber-oh ria.

Hening. Lay sibuk menghabiskan gula kapasnya, sedangkan Suho sibuk melihat Lay memakan gula kapas.

"Suho-ah, kajja, kita berkeliling lagi,"

_**Huh, kukira kau akan menawariku gula kapas.**_

Lay bangkit, menarik tangan Suho dan membawanya berkeliling Lotte World.

"Annyeong, kalian pasangan yang serasi sekali. Yang satu tampan, yang satu cantik dan manis. Kalau berkenan, silahkan mencoba mesin photobox kami,"

Eh? Pasangan serasi? Tampan? Cantik? Suho-Lay saling berpandangan lalu terkekeh mendengar pernyataan namja yang menawarkan photobox itu. Tanpa babibu, Lay menarik Suho lagi masuk ke kamar photobox.

"Err.. Lay-ah, kau yakin?" Suho melihat keadaan sekitar. Cukup besar dan unik. Lay tampak memencet-mencet tombol didepannya.

"Wae?" tanya Lay singkat. Suho menggaruk tengkuknya yang Dae yakini tidak gatal dan itu hanya basa-basi, "Aku..aku.."

"Aha! Kajja berpose derp ala Kyungsoo," tiba-tiba Lay menyeret lengan Suho mendekat dan merangkul namja tampan itu.

Hana dul set!

Klik

Klik

Klik

Klik

Entah itu sudah yang ke berapa kali suara 'Klik' memenuhi ruangan diselingi tawa renyah dari dalam.

"Gamsahamnida. Kalian memang serasi. Semoga langgeng."

Baik Suho maupun Lay tak ada yang mengoreksi pernyataan asal namja itu lagi. Mereka hanya saling berpandangan.

"Ne, gamsahamnida," Suho membungkuk 90 derajat didepan namja itu dan pergi menyeret lengan Lay yang malah asik melihat hasil foto mereka.

_**Gamsahamnida telah mengatakan aku dan Lay pasangan yang serasi. Kuharap begitu.**_

Suhopun terkekeh kembali.

"Ya! Kalian darimana saja? Kami mencari kalian," sebuah bentakan membuat kekehan Suho musnah dan menoleh ke asal suara dimana Sehun-Luhan, Chen-Xiumin, Chanyeol-Baekhyun, dan Kai-Kyungsoo tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa?" seketika pertanyaan polos Suho itupun membuat bola mata mereka berputar serempak.

"Suho hyung, aku tahu kau sangat menginginkan Lay sunbae, tapi jangan melupakan kita dan malah kencan sendiri dengan Lay sunbae,"

DUAK

Bisikan polos Chanyeol membuat jantung Suho terhantam martial art Sungmin sunbaenim dan harus memberikan deathglarenya pada Chanyeol.

"Kyaaaa! Neomu kyeopta!" pekikan para uke disana menggagalkan Suho untuk melancarkan hardikannya pada Chanyeol. Ia menoleh dimana Luhan, Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengelilingi Lay dan merampas foto-foto ditangan Lay. Sedangkan Lay sendiri hanya menatap mereka dengan wajah super polos. Bolehkan Suho tertawa melihatnya? Tapi Suho malah ingin memeluk namja itu saking gemasnya.

"Sembunyikan ini dari Kris,"

DUAK

Dan lagi, jantung Suho menjadi sasaran martial art Sungmin sunbaenim mendengar pernyataan tiba-tiba Luhan. Sepertinya kali ini, Sungmin sunbaenim harus bekerja lebih ekstra karena harus menghantam jantung delapan orang lain disana. Delapan orang itu saling berpandangan. Terutama Chen-Xiumin, dan Kai-Kyungsoo. 'Kenapa harus disembunyikan dari Kris jika Kris sendiri seperti itu'—lebih kurang kalimat itu yang ada dipikiran mereka berempat. Suho berdehem untuk mencairkan kebekuan yang Luhan buat.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku ada urusan dengan Lay," Suho menatap Luhan, Xiumin, Kyungsoo dan Chen bergantian dan mendapat anggukan mantap dari ke empatnya. Ia beralih pada wajah polos Lay.

"Kau belum cerita apa-apa hari ini," dan Suhopun menarik tangan Lay menjauhi delapan namja yang kini mulai kasak-kusuk.

**.**

Suho melirik cincin perak yang melingkar dijari manis Lay. Perasaannya campur aduk seketika. Ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Sudah kau berikan padanya?" Suho melirik Lay yang hanya mengangguk.

"Dia senang?" kembali Lay mengangguk.

_**Cih.**_

"Apa yang mereka ceritakan padamu?"

"Kris bersama namja lain," jawab Lay lemah, Suho kembali melirik Lay.

"Kau percaya?" kini Lay menggeleng.

"Tak ada salahnya kau percaya pada mereka," tentu saja Suho punya alasan tersendiri merekomendasikan hal itu. Lay menatapnya tajam.

"Aku hanya merasa menyarankan," lanjut Suho yang merasa akan ada bentakan dari Lay.

"Kris tak akan melakukan hal itu!"

**.**

******THAT XX******

**.**

Manik hitam itu terus menatap sosok diluar jendela kaca kedai. Ia menyesap moccacinonya perlahan, memotong tiramissu yang sudah tinggal separuh bagian, lalu menyuapkannya ke mulut. Bukan. Yang diperhatikannya bukan wajah tampan sosok itu, melainkan hal ganjil dijari manisnya.

"Hmmph,"

Suho menyeringai. Ia merogoh ponsel dari saku mantelnya. Mengotak-atik contact list.

Tuut..tuut..tuut..

"_Yeoboseyo,_" terdengar suara merdu dari seberang telepon. Mata Suho kembali memandang sosok yang kini tengah menyuapkan ice cream ke seseorang disebelahnya—mesra.

"Kau dimana?"

"_Dirumah, wae?_"

"Tak bersama Kris?"

"_Aniyo,_"

"Menurutmu, apa yang sedang dilakukannya?"

"_Main game,_"

_**Ya, dia memang sedang bermain game.**_

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"_Tadi aku menelfonnya,_"

"Tak kau dengar suara bising saat kau menefonnya?"

"_Aniyo,_"

_**Wow, cerdas sekali tuan Wu.**_

"Lay-ah?"

"_Ne?_"

"Bagaimana jika Kris saat ini sedang bersama orang lain?"

"_Tak mungkin,_"

"Dan dia nampak bahagia bersama orang itu?"

"_Kim_ _Joonmyeon, itu tak mungkin,_"

"Dan lebih parahnya, dia melepas cincin yang kau berikan,"

"_..._"

"Oh baiklah,"

"_Jangan bilang kau juga melihat Kris saat ini,_"

"Seperti yang kau pikirkan,"

Tuut..tuut..tuut..

_**Seperti yang kulihat. **_

**.**

******THAT XX******

**.**

Pagi yang cerah ceria tanpa noda. Tapi keceriannya pagi berbanding terbalik dengan satu namja bernama Zhang Yixing. Sejak 15 menit lalu ia sudah berdiri diambang pintu kelas yang bukan kelasnya dengan gusar. Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya hingga ia menjadi pusat perhatian disana. Bergerak kesana-kemari tak tenang seperti setrika panas. Nampak dua namja tampan dibelakang menatapnya dengan tak kalah gusar. Raut wajah mereka sangat waswas, terlebih saat sang pangeran tampan datang mendekati mereka dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Annyeong, chagiya. Tumben kemari? Menungguku?" Lay memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan penuh basa-basi dari Kris. Sedangkan dua namja dibelakangnya mendecih sinis. Kris menatap mereka bergantian.

"Ada apa?" Lay mendekatinya.

"Katakan kau tak bersama orang lain kemarin,"

DEG

Pertanyaan to the point itu membuat dada Kris terasa sesak. Namun dengan cepat ia memasang poker face andalannya.

"Aku dirumah, seperti yang ku bilang," raut tegang Lay sedikit melunak. Entah namja ini memang polos atau benar-benar saking cintanya hingga mudah percaya dengan omongan Kris.

"Jangan lakukan itu," ujar Lau lirih. Kris tersenyum. Membelai pipi berdimple Lay dengan lembut.

"Ne, percaya padaku,"

**.**

BRAAAK

Jangan bilang yang menggebrak mejanya saat ini adalah Luhan lagi. Suho menoleh ke baris bangku seberang. Luhan ada disana bersama Xiumin, Chen, Taeyon dan Sunny, lalu? Ia melirik sosok penggebrak meja.

"Lay?"

"Ikut aku," pasrah Suho ditarik-tarik begini. Kalau bukan Lay, pasti ia berontak atau setidaknya sudah menginjak kaki orang itu.

Lay menatap tajam namja tampan dihadapannya seakan ingin meminta penjelasan. Suho menghela nafas.

"Ayolah, jangan memandangku seperti itu," kini ganti Lay yang menghela nafas.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang kau lihat kemarin,"

_**Eh? Yakin?**_

"Aniyo, aku malas," jawab Suho dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Ppali!"

_**Oke kalau kau memaksa.**_

"Aku sedang dikedai kopi dan tak sengaja melihat Kris,"

Hening. Lay tercengang.

"Itu saja?" tanya Lay tak percaya. Suho mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan cincin itu?"

"Aku sudah menceritakannya padamu,"

Hening.

"Sudah? Aku malas membahas ini," Suho melirik Lay sekilas.

_**Tak akan membahasnya lebih jauh, tak ingin menyakitimu.**_

Saat hendak melangkah pergi, tangan Lay menahannya. Refleks Suho menoleh.

"Hate you!" Suho memiringkan kepala tak mengerti.

_**Kenapa?**_

"Kris tak mungkin melakukan hal itu," lanjut Lay.

_**Ya, kau memang benar.**_

"Ne, Kris tak mungkin melakukan itu—" Suho melepas cengkeraman tangan Lay dari lengannya.

"—aku salah lihat," dan berlalu meninggalkan Lay yang masih menatapnya tajam.

_**Aku akan berbohong untukmu, maaf.**_

**.**

******THAT XX******

**.**

Suho memejamkan matanya. Mengusap wajah tampannya dengan kedua telapak tangan, kemudian meletakkannya dibelakang kepala sebagai penyangga. Suar itu terus mendengung ditelinganya.

_**Hate you!**_

"Kenapa?"

_**Kris tak mungkin melakukan hal itu.**_

"Ne. Kau memang benar. Aku juga membencimu,"

Ya. Suho membenci Lay yang selalu membuat hatinya merasa kebas, membuat dadanya nyeri, dan membuat Suho terus menantinya lama. Tidakkah dia sadari bahwa menunggu dan menanti adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan didunia? Terutama menanti seseorang untuk memberikan hatinya pada kita. Bukankah bisa mencari hati lain yang bisa kita miliki tanpa harus melakukan ritual 'menanti' dengan mudah? Oh, Suho tak mau. Terlalu sulit melepas Lay yang sudah mengisi relung hatinya selama tiga tahun terakhir. Kenapa selama itu? Suho pun tak tau. Kenapa Lay tak menyadarinya? Karena Lay—

"Bodoh,"

Hah? Lay bodoh?

"Kau jangan mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu, Xi Lu Han!"

Oh ternyata bukan Lay, tapi Luhan yang bodoh. Suho membuka matanya, melepas headset yang sedari tadi memutar lagu That XX milik G-Dragon BigBang. Mulai memasang telinganya mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan tiga namja itu. Tiga? Ya. Kyungsoo juga ada disana.

"Kau yang bodoh," kini ganti Luhan yang bersuara.

Oh, benar, Lay juga bodoh.

"Kenapa masih bertahan dengan namja seperti Kris yang baik didepannya saja?" Eh? Suho melebarkan matanya. Bukan, ia tak terkejut dengan ucapan Luhan, melainkan melihat Lay yang saat ini mulai menangis. Sungguh, Suho tak suka itu.

"Luhan-ge, jangan membentak Lay-ge seperti itu," Kyungsoo mulai bersuara. Namja itu terlihat mengusap pundak Lay lembut.

"Siapa yang membentak? Aku bicara santai," Suho terkekeh sinis.

_**Luhan, kau memang bodoh, eum? Nada tinggi seperti itu kau anggap santai?**_

"A-aku tak bisa percaya begitu saja. Aku percaya Kris. Dia tak akan tega melakukan itu," tatapan Suho nanar.

_**Tapi kau tak harus selalu percaya padanya, sayang.**_

"Kris tak akan melakukan itu, bla..bla..bla.." Luhan menirukan ucapan Lay dengan dilebih-lebihkan. Suho kembali terkekeh sinis.

_**Dasar. Cantik, tapi galak dan aneh.**_

"Kau ini, terserahlah. Itu maumu. Jangan memasang wajah sedih dihadapanku dan yang lain jika ada apa-apa," lanjut Luhan seraya menarik paksa lengan Kyungsoo keluar kelas meninggalkan Lay yang kini sudah terisak sesenggukan dibangkunya sendirian. Suho hanya memperhatikannya. Tak berani mendekatinya.

_**Akankah kau beri ijin aku untuk memelukmu?**_

**.**

******THAT XX******

**.**

Perpustakaan sekolah. Tempat dimana beribu-ribu—oh sepertinya tak sampai, mungkin ratusan—buku makan, tidur, mandi, dan sebagainya. Tempat dimana anak-anak kutu buku melakukan aktifitas rutin mereka. Tempat paling nyaman untuk tidur siang kedua setelah ruang kesehatan tentu saja.

Nampak seorang namja tampan yang terkenal dengan wajah malaikatnya meskipun sebenarnya dia orang yang dingin, duduk manis disalah satu bangku baca. Jangan kira dia sedang membaca buku, coba perhatikan apa yang ada dihadapnnya saat ini. Sebuah smartphone tablet berlayar cukup lebar terpampang disana. Dia sedang menikmati fasilitas wi-fi. Lumayanlah, menghemat kuota paket internet dari operator.

Suho—sang tersangka utama—nampak anteng memandangi smartphonenya. Sepertinya dia sedang beryoutube ria. Oh, benar. Namja tampan itu tengah menonton MV Wolf Drama Version milik boyband ternama EXO (eh?). Suho nampak terkagum-kagum dengan ketampanan para member EXO yang terlihat sangat mirip dirinya dan teman-temannya itu. Suho akan segera mempause jika member EXO yang mirip dirinya tersorot kamera. Untuk membandingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa mirip sekali?"

"Omona! Kenapa ini mirip, err.. Kris?"

"Oh, ini, yang dikejar segerombolan namja mirip Luhan,"

"I-itu ada Lay dan Chanyeol juga,"

"Lho? Kai?"

"Lho? Kyungsoo? Kenapa dia dihempas Luhan?"

"Eh, eh, ini yang mirip aku!"

Oke. Sepertinya uri leader angel sudah mulai gila.

KLAP

Suho menutup case smartphonenya. Menonton MV-MV EXO memang membuatnya gila. Ia keluar perpustakaan. Menoleh kekanan-kiri mencari tujuan yang pas.

"Sepertinya ke atap lebih nyaman," gumam Suho. Dan namja itupun melangkahkan kaki menuju atap sekolah.

KRIEET

"Eh? Kenapa tak terkunci?" Suho mendorong pintu baja atap yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup.

WUUSSH

Suho memejamkan mata menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut. Tanpa sadar, ia menarik sudut bibirnya hingga terulas sebuah senyum angelic andalannya. Tampan. Mendekati pagar pembatas, dimana ia bisa melihat sebagian kota Seoul dari sana. Indah.

Hikss

Siapa? Suho tidak menangis terharu karena keindahan kota ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling mencari sumber suara. Tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," gumam Suho mengedikkan bahu. Namja itu membalikkan badan dan merosot dipagar pembatas. Tatapannya seperti menerawang.

_**Kenapa masih bertahan dengan namja seperti Kris?**_

Bayangan Luhan saat mengucapkan kalimat itu memenuhi otaknya. Suho mengusap wajahnya pelan.

"Ne, kenapa bertahan dengannya?"

_**Aku tak bisa percaya begitu saja. Aku percaya Kris.**_

Kini bayangan Lay yang terisak membuat dadanya sedikit nyeri. Nyeri karena ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kenapa percaya pada orang yang tak bisa dipercaya?" Suho menghela nafasnya berat.

"Tinggalkan dia, tinggalkan dia Lay,"

Hikss

Eh? Bukan. Bukan Suho. Ia tak sampai terisak meski saat ini hatinya menangis. Suho kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dan bangkit.

Hikss

Suara isakan itu semakin jelas terdengar kala ia mendekat ke balik dinding pintu atap. Suho melongok dan betapa lebar matanya saat ini menemukan Lay membenamkan wajah disela lutut. Bahu itu terguncang hebat. Ia mendekati namja itu.

"Hey.."

Tak ada sahutan. Suho menepuk pundak Lay pelan.

"Lay-ah?"

Berhasil. Lay mendongakkan kepala. Omona! Harus apa Suho saat ini melihat wajah manis dan cantik itu bersimbah air mata dengan bibir merah mungil yang bergetar. Suho tersenyum dan mengusap pelan lengan Lay—hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Aku tak akan bertanya apa kau baik-baik saja atau tidak. Dan jika tak meleset aku sudah tahu alasan kau menangis. Tapi bisakah kau berhenti? Kau membuatku seperti zombie," Lay mengusap pipi dengan kedua punggung tangannya. Aigo, manis sekali namja ini.

"Luhan jahat. Ia melarangku menangis didepannya. Padahal aku selalu menangis didepannya dan yang lain, lalu dia akan memelukku," adu Lay. Nampak seperti anak kecil yang mengadu pada ummanya karena dimusuhi teman-temannya. Suho membelai surai Lay—dengan sayang.

"Aku yakin, bukan itu saja alasanmu. Dan aku tak akan bertanya," Lay memiringkan kepala dengan tampang polosnya—imut. Suho sedikit gelagapan dibuatnya.

"Kenapa tak bertanya?"

_**Karena aku tak ingin menyakitimu—lagi.**_

"Karena aku malas," Lay semakin tak mengerti dengan alasan Suho. Malas?

"Kenapa malas?" tanyanya lagi.

_**Karena kesal setiap membuatmu mengingat hal itu, lalu menangis.**_

"Membuang tenagaku," kini Lay mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu cepat pergi, aku kesini ingin mendapat—"

GREEP

Kalimat Lay terpotong gerakan Suho.

"Biarkan aku disini," Lay tak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya mengangguk lemah dalam dekapan hangat Suho.

**.**

******THAT XX******

**.**

Dingin. Malam yang dingin. Penghangat ruanganpun masih kalah dengan hawa dingin yang menyeruak masuk melalui ventilasi udara. Membuat namja yang tengah bergerak-gerak tak nyaman dibawah selimut tebalnya semakin tak nyaman. Ya. Suho tak bisa tidur dengan hawa dingin. Ia benci hawa dingin, meski hatinya selalu dingin. Terutama namja manis itu yang selalu membuatnya panas-dingin.

"Aish, Tuhan, kenapa Engkau menyiksaku sedemikian rupa dengan kedinginan-kedinginan bertubi-tubi? Tak cukupkah Kau menyiksaku dengan perasaan menyebalkan selama ini?" omel Suho. Kini namja itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk seraya membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

KRIING

Suara apa itu? Masih ada suara seperti itu kecuali bel sepeda pancal dijaman modern seperti ini? Jangan dihina. Itu adalah suara telepon antik Suho yang berbunyi untuk kesekian kali. Suho meraba-raba gagang telepon dimeja sebelah ranjangnya lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_..._"

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_..._"

"Aish kenapa tak ada suara?" sungut Suho sembari membuka kungkungan selimutnya kasar.

"Jelas tak ada sahutan, ternyata terbalik. Heheh," gumamnya diselingi kekehan seperti orang bodoh.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Hei kenapa tak bicara tadi?_" suara diseberang sangat ceria dan segar. Suho melirik jam digital, 00:58. Ckckck.

"Mianhae, aku salah menempatkan gagang telepon,"

"_Kau mengantuk?_" Suho mengangguk.

"Ne,"

"_Tidurlah,_" Suho menggeleng.

"Aniyo. Aku tak bisa tidur," terdengar kekehan dari seberang.

"_Pasti karena dingin?_" Suho mengangguk lagi.

"Ne,"

Hening.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

"_Aku terlalu bahagia hingga tak bisa tidur,_"

"Ishh aneh,"

"_I don't care,_"

Hening.

"_Suho-ah?_"

"Ne?"

"_Aku boleh ngobrol denganmu?_" Suho mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Sedari tadi kita sudah ngobrol Zhang Yixing," kekehan renyah terdengar lagi dari seberang.

"_Ne, aku lupa. Suho-ah, aku tak menyangka, Kris lebih romantis akhir-akhir ini,_"

_**Kau nampak bahagia.**_

"_Kris menyiapkan kejutan untukku. Kau tahu, sebuah dinner direstoran tepi pantai yang telah ia booking sebelumnya,_"

_**Ya. Restoran mewah memang cocok untukmu.**_

"_Dan kau tahu, Kris menjemputku dengan apa?_"

"Apa?"

"_Limosin,_"

_**Ya. Mobil mewah sangat pantas buatmu.**_

"Kurasa dia menyogokmu,"

"_Ya! Kenapa kau seperti Luhan?_"

"Jeongmal?"

"_Ah sudahlah. Dengan itu aku yakin Kris tak akan pernah main dibelakangku,_"

_**Aku ragu.**_

"Kau mencintainya?"

"_..._"

"Yixing?"

"_Eh?_"

"Kenapa tak kau jawab?"

"_Aku terkejut kau bertanya seperti itu,_"

"Aku lebih terkejut jika kau tak segera menjawab seperti tadi. Jangan membuatku meragukanmu,"

"_Aniyo. Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya,_"

_**Aku bahagia.**_

"Sampai kapan kau mencintainya?"

"_Selamanya,_"

_**Dan haruskah aku menantimu selamanya? Jangan konyol.**_

"_Meski misalnya apa yang kau, Luhan dan yang lain katakan itu benar, aku yakin, Kris akan kembali padaku,_"

"Kenapa?"

"_Karena dia mencintaiku,_"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu,"

"_Eh? Apa?_" Suho mengerjapkan mata.

"Err.. Aniyo. Maksudku, kau lebih mencintainya,"

"_Heheh kau benar,_"

Hening.

"_Suho-ah?_"

"Ne?"

"_Aku percaya akhir yang bahagia,_"

_**Dan aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continue

* * *

Balasan review chapter satu untuk meramaikan fanfic ini supaya terlihat lebih panjang #alibi# hehehe.

**AlpacaAce** : Hahah mudah ditebak ya? Yup, jelasnya Tao dong siapa lagi. Tapi ceritanya— ah baca aja deh lanjutannya, ne? Gomawo Ace-ah, mian kalo papa Kris Dae bikin nista hohoho :D

**MinSeulELFSparFishy** : Seperti yang chingu pikirkan heheh :D Suho bukan detektif loh ya heheh :D

**Jang Taeyoung** : Bukankah mereka pasangan yang serasi kalo gitu? Satu cakep, satu manis hoho :D mari kita ber high five sama-sama suka Suho oppa di growl :p

**Nada Lim** : heheh mian, emang sengaja Dae bikin begitu biar pada penasaran :D bukan, tapi Dae, Dae kan juga manis **#duakDuakDuak#**

**Jung Ha Ki** : Sebenernya Dae juga mau bikin oneshoot tapi malah kepanjangan dan anu -_-

**AbigailWoo** : as you think baby :D hahahah emang kasian salahnya sendiri mau nrima Kris :p kan BaekYeolHunkai dedek yang sayang abang Suho **#plak#**

**Jang Seong Na** : Hahah mianhaeyo. Dae salah pencet :p wkwkwk mianhaeyo, hiks **#ngelap ingus di kaos Tao lalu ditabok Kris#**

**Kim Jae-seon** : Ah ne, soalnya ada kata brengseknya itu, Dae nggak enak sama para readers ntar dikira Dae nggak bermoral **#alay#**. Ne, ini next chapternya udah Dae publish. Silahkan dinikmati. Mian kalo nggak memuaskan ^^

**Kim Haerin-ah **: Ahahah **#tertawa nista#** emang sengaja Dae bikin begitu wek :p itu anunya bang GD :D

**Berlindia** : Panas, panas, panas :D jadi serasa lagunya Gigi -_- Ohya sapa lagi kalo bukan Tao, masa Dae? Dikira Dae monyet peliharaannya Kris dong kalo lagi kencan -_- **#nasip orang pendek#** Pasti, pasti Suho bakalan selamatkan Yixing, tapi kalo Yixingnya mau diselametin sih :p Ini belum seberapa kok. Baru awal lagunya aja belom masuk kan :D

**riana nanda** : Ne, pasti Dae lanjutin kok :D

**Ira Putri** mau tahu nasip Lay? Lihat selengkapnya hahahah **#ketawa nista#**

Melihat dari antusiasme kawan-kawan readers, saya semakin semangat melanjutkan fanfic ini. Semoga di chapter berikutnya saya tidak mengecewakan. Dan untuk chapter dua, bagi yang sudah mengikuti dan membaca, mohon **review-**nya :) Terimakasih.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Chapter.**

"_Suho-ah?_"

"Ne?"

"_Aku percaya akhir yang bahagia,_"

_**Dan aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.**_

* * *

Check this one out!

**THAT XX Chapter 3**

.

**Flashback Before Lay Calling Suho.**

"_Luhan pada Chen, ganti._"

"Ne, Chen menerima, ganti."

"_Bagaimana keadaan disana? Ganti._"

Chen meletakkan teropong ke depan mata, "Sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka akan melaju, ganti."

"_Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Xiumin-ge, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo, ganti._"

"Ne, aku dan Chanyeol akan—"

BRUUUK

"_Chen? Chen?—_" suara Luhan terdengar panik diseberang sana dan terputus.

Drrt..

"Park Chanyeol! Bisakah kau menyingkir dari tubuhku? Kau berat!" hardik Chen yang kini tertindih tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Chanyeol merangkak hendak bangkit, tapi tangan Chen menahannya, dan walhasil Chanyeol kembali terjengkang.

"Jangan berdiri, babo. Kau besar. Mereka bisa melihatmu," bentak Chen. Chanyeol menepis tangan Chen dari lengannya, "Sepertinya mereka sudah pergi hyung." Chen yang terkejut langsung bangkit dan tanpa ia sadari menginjak perut Chanyeol.

"Aaargghh! Hyung! Kau bisa membunuhku!" teriak Chanyeol. Chen menoleh ke bawah dan seketika matanya membulat, "Ah, mianhae. Pantas saja empuk," ujar Chen tanpa dosa. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah bersungut-sungut sambil mengusap perut sixpacknya(?)

Hening.

"Hyung?" panggil Chanyeol. Chen menoleh malas, "Hmm?" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sama sekali, "Aku berat?"

Haruskah Chen tertawa mendengar pertanyaan konyol Chanyeol?

"Jelaslah!" sungut Chen. Chanyeol menggaruk kepala, "Tapi aku tidak gemuk seperti Xiumin hyung."

Haruskah Chen marah mendengar Xiumin cute-nya dihina tiang meski itu adalah fakta?

"Ya! Meski Xiumin hyung gemuk, dia tidak berat. Karena dia pendek, eh?" Chen menutup mulutnya yang tanpa ia sadari, ia juga ikut membully Xiumin, meski itu juga fakta.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa bisa hyung?" tanyanya lagi. Chen berdehem, "Kau tinggi. Tulang-tulangmu berat." Dan kalimat barusan diakhiri dengan tawa nista dari Chen.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kalau begitu, kasihan Baekkie," celetuk Chanyeol. Kini ganti Chen yang mengangkat alis, "Kenapa?"

Oh tidak! Chen bisa melihat senyum pervert diwajah Chanyeol, "Kalau ber'_this and that_', Baekhyun harus menopang tubuhku yang berat. Aku jadi tidak tega hyung. Baekhyun itu kecil nan mungil. Haruskah aku menindihnya sedemikian rupa? Apa Baekhyun saja yang menindihku?"

PLAAAK

"Appo," Chanyeol mengusap keningnya yang panas bekas tepukan Chen.

"Dasar pervert. Perkataanmu sangat seduktif. Jangan membuatku memikirkan hal yang iya-iya untuk dipraktekkan dengan Xiumin hyung. Sudah. Hilangkan pikiran mesummu dan kita menyusul yang lain."

Akhirnya dua namja tampan dan nyaris berpikiran mesum—meski yang satu sudah berpikiran mesum—itu beranjak dari persembunyian mereka disemak-semak tak jauh dari rumah Lay.

**.**

**.**

"Chen? Chen? Aishh dasar babo," Luhan nampak tengah bersungut-sungut. Sehun dan Kai yang sedang bersamanya saling berpandangan, "Ada apa, ge? Chen hyung dan Chanyeol gagal? Ketahuan?" tanya Kai.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan beralih ke Kai, "Molla. Sebaiknya aku menghubungi kelompok Xiumin," tanpa babibu, Luhan mengutak-atik walkie talkienya.

Drrt..drrt..

"Luhan cantik pada Kyungsoo keroro, ganti."

Dan pernyataan Luhan barusan membuat dua namja didekatnya sweatdrop akut.

"_Ya! Gege kenapa memanggilku keroro? Ya! Ge—_"

"_Baekhyun menerima, ganti._"

Sepertinya Baekhyun mengambil alih walkie talkie dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana? Target sudah melaju? Ganti."

"_Ne. Kami sedang mengikuti tepat dibelakang mobil target, ganti._"

"Bagus. Jangan sampai mencurigakan. Suruh Xiumin hyung menjaga jarak dan amankan Kyungsoo keroro itu, ganti."

"_Ne, Luhan-ge cantik._"

Drrt..

Luhan tersenyum puas. Selain merasa dirinya patut dinobatkan sebagai pimpinan agen mata-mata, Baekhyun juga memanggilnya cantik.

"Hohoho.." Luhan terkikik memikirkan hal itu. Sedangkan Sehun dan Kai kembali berpandangan.

"Kenapa Luhanie?" tanya Sehun dengan suara sok dilembut-lembutkan, dan itu malah mendapat delikan tajam dari Luhan, "Ya! Panggil aku Gege!" Sehun pun mengangguk cepat dan Luhan kembali tersenyum puas, "Bagus."

"Lalu apa yang membuat Gege tersenyum seperti itu?" ganti Kai yang bertanya. Luhan menoleh cepat, "Kau mau tahu?" Kai mengangguk mantap.

Luhan menyeringai, "Mereka mengerjakan misi dengan baik. Dan—" Luhan menggantung kalimatnya seraya menatap Sehun-Kai bergantian.

"Apa Gege?" nampaknya uri magnae Sehun sudah tak sabar.

"Baekhyun memanggilku cantik. Aigo hobae yang baik dan bertambahlah satu orang yang memanggilku cantik!" dengan nistanya Luhan tertawa riang gembira. Sehun-Kai? Tingkat ke-sweatdrop-an mereka melebihi tingkat akut medengar kepercayaan diri Luhan.

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun-ah, kenapa kau merebut walkie talkie-ku?"

Tak terima aksi menghardik Luhannya digagalkan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mulai mencubiti pipi Baekhyun hingga merah.

"Ya! Bisa hyung hentikan? Tangan menyebalkanmu bisa membuat pipiku nampak seperti Xiumin hyung!" protes Baekhyun yang tak terima pipi mulusnya dipegang-pegang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun menghentikan aksinya seraya mengerucutkan bibir. Sedangkan Xiumin yang terlihat _I don't care_ dengan keributan dibelakang melirik sinis.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku disini. Jangan bawa-bawa aku. Dan kalian harap tenang, aku tak bisa konsentrasi," ujar Xiumin dingin. Merasa heran karena tak ada sahutan yang berarti seperti biasanya, Xiumin melirik kaca spion diatas. Betapa kagetnya uri baozi mendapati Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo telah membeku.

"Mwo? Mungkin power member EXO yang mirip denganku itu menular kepadaku. Aigo.." oceh Xiumin seraya terkikik tak jelas.

Xiumin membelokkan mobilnya ke parkiran sebuah resto mewah dekat pantai, seperti yang mobil hitam itu lakukan. Keluarlah seorang pria tampan dari pintu penumpang, dia nampak tergesa-gesa ke arah pintu lain dan membukanya. Oh, lihatlah siapa yang keluar. Seorang putri cantik—ehem, bukan, itu adalah Lay. Meski Lay memang benar-benar cantik malam ini. Xiumin mengotak-atik walkie talkienya.

"Xiumin pada Luhan, ganti,"

"_Luhan menerima, ganti,_"

"Mereka sudah sampai, dan sebentar lagi akan memasuki restoran, ganti,"

"_Good job. Baiklah. Aku dan dua bocah ini akan bersiap-siap, ganti,_"

"Ne. Good luck,"

Drrtt..

Xiumin terus memperhatikan Kris-Lay yang tengah berjalan beriringan masuk restoran, lalu beralih pada dua orang korbannya dibangku penumpang. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih membeku.

"Ottokhae?" Xiumin tampak berpikir. Diketuk-ketukkan telunjuk ke pipi gembulnya, dan TRIING! Bohlam Thomas Alfa Edisson muncul diatas kepalanya, "Kenapa tidak menyuruh Chanyeol saja. Bukankah dia punya power fire control?"

Sepertinya Xiumin juga mulai gila karena Suho yang memberitahunya tentang member EXO dan kekuatan mereka. Dengan polos, Xiumin mengotak-atik ponselnya dan menghubungi Chen yang saat ini bersama Chanyeol.

Tuut..tuut..

"Chenchenie, kau dimana?" tanpa babibu atau ber-yeoboseyo, Xiumin memburu Chen.

"_Aku masih diperjalanan. Ada apa?_"

Xiumin melirik Baekhyun-Kyungsoo, "Cepatlah, aku ada diparkiran resto dan aku butuh Chanyeol segera,"

"_Eh? Kenapa Chan—_"

"CEPAAAAATTT!"

Tuut..tuut..

Xiumin pun mengatur napas kemudian melirik Baekhyun-Kyungsoo lagi seraya menyeringai.

"Tenang, nak. Bunda akan segera menyelamatkan kalian, meski musibah yang menimpa kalian saat ini semua karena bunda."

Dan tak lama mobil Chen tiba. Xiumin segera berlari ke arah mobil Chen dan menggedor-gedor kaca jendela layaknya seorang penyamun yang mendapat mangsa.

"Hey rampok! Bisakah kau tidak menggedor kaca? Kami sudah akan turun," hardik Chen. Xiumin tak menjawab dan langsung berlari kearah Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari mobil, "Ikut aku." Xiumin menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat, membuat Chen harus memberi deathglare pada Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Ini, mereka membeku," ujar Xiumin saat membuka pintu penumpang. Chanyeol terperangah, terutama melihat Baekhyun tercintanya yang manis telah menjadi es balok.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa seperti ini hyung?" tanya Chanyeol. Xiumin memutar bola mata, "Sudahlah, cepat kau gunakan fire controlmu dan lelehkan es yang mengurung mereka," titah Xiumin. Chanyeol kembali terperangah mendengar pernyataan Xiumin yang penuh dengan kefiksian itu.

"F-fire control hyung? Aku tak punya kekuatan seperti itu," elak Chanyeol. Xiumin menyeringai licik, "Kalau begitu, kau akan melihat Baekhyun membeku selamanya. Mau?" Dengan cepat Chanyeol menggeleng mantap. Seringaian Xiumin semakin lebar, "Jadi, tunggu apa lagi?"

Chanyeol bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukan? Fire control? Dia tak punya kekuatan itu. Chanyeol melirik Xiumin lalu bergidik. Hyungnya itu sudah gila! Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan TRIIING! Bohlam Thomas Alfa Edisson yang tadinya ada diatas kepala Xiumin, kini beralih ke atas kepalanya kala ekor mata bulat Chanyeol menangkap beberapa obor yang dipasang disisi jalan masuk restoran. Tanpa membuang waktu, Chanyeol berlari mengambil satu obor itu dengan hati-hati dan lekas kembali.

"Hyung, aku sudah mendapatkan api," ujar Chanyeol riang. Xiumin dan Chen yang sudah ada disana berbalik badan.

"WHAT? Kau mau mengkremasi dua anak malang ini?" hardik Xiumin. Chen hanya terperangah melihat obor besar ditangan Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu terkekeh bodoh, "Aku hanya bisa menemukan ini hyung."

"Tapi kau bisa meledakkan mobil. Cepat singkirkan benda mematikan itu," bentak Chen. Chanyeol anak baik dan penurut, jadi dia mengembalikan obor ke tempat semula.

"Ottokhae?" Xiumin nampak panik. Ia menggigit jarinya yang sudah bujel. Chen menghela napas pasrah, "Bagaimana mereka bisa membeku seperti itu hyung?" tanyanya.

"Entah, aku hanya bicara pada mereka tadi sewaktu di perjalanan. Err.. Apa mungkin karena nada suaraku yang terlalu dingin sampai mereka seperti ini?" Xiumin mendongak memikirkan hal itu. Dan Chen? Sukses ternganga.

"Hanya dengan suaramu yang bernada dingin mereka bisa sampai membeku hyung?" tanya Chen tak percaya. Xiumin mengangguk mantap, "Kurasa power member EXO yang mirip denganku menular kepadaku," jelas Xiumin polos. Chen semakin ternganga dan Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah kembali dan mendengar obrolan mereka ikut ternganga.

"Ah sudahlah. Aku tahu kalian akan bertanya lebih. Aku butuh Sehun saat ini," lanjut Xiumin. Chen mengerjap, "Kenapa Sehun?" tanyanya lagi.

Xiumin mendongak—berpikir lagi, "Karena dia punya power _baram_ (Korea dari: angin). Jadi kita suruh dia meniup Baekhyun-Kyungsoo hingga esnya meleleh," jawab Xiumin penuh keyakinan. Chen kembali melanjutkan ke-ternganga-annya, sedangkan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi masih ternganga, kini semakin lebar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Xiumin. Ekspresi tanpa dosa tercetak jelas diwajah cute-nya.

"Kau gila hyung," celetuk Chanyeol dan itu mendapat delikan tajam Xiumin.

"Ah begini saja. Daripada kita mengikuti ide gila Xiumin hyung, kita kunci Baekhyun-Kyungsoo di dalam dan jangan lupa hidupkan penghangat ruangannya dulu. Mungkin mereka bisa mencair," usul Chen dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Xiumin-Chanyeol. Akhirnya, mereka melancarkan aksi penyelamatan Baekhyun-Kyungsoo dengan cekatan.

Mari kita tinggalkan orang-orang itu. Beralih pada kelompok Luhan yang sudah menyamar menjadi pelayan di restoran tempat Kris-Lay, err—kencan.

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, aku jadi teringat Suho hyung," celetuk Sehun. Kai menoleh menatap wajah tampan Sehun yang kini terbalut rambut-rambut hitam disekitar mulut dan bawah hidungnya.

"Ne, aku juga. Betapa malangnya uri angel," sahut Kai dan diangguki Sehun. Tatapan mereka nanar melihat pemandangan dihadapan mereka. Mereka tahu Suho hyung mereka pasti akan sakit dan patah hati. Sungguh, mereka sangat menyayangi Suho yang sudah mereka anggap abeoji mereka sendiri itu. Bagaimana tak sayang kalau—

"Ehem, bisa kalian menyingkir dari meja kami? Kami merasa terganggu," ujar seorang ahjussi pengunjung restoran. Ternyata Kai dan Sehun sedang mengintai target dari bawah meja salah satu pengunjung. Kai-Sehun pun mengangguk. Good boy.

"Joesonghamnida. Kami mendapat laporan bahwa dibawah meja tuan, basah. Jadi kami membersihkannya," Kai berujar dengan sangat sopan seraya membungkuk hormat diikuti Sehun. Entah tampang Kai dan Sehun yang meyakinkan atau memang pengunjung itu babo, mereka percaya dengan penjelasan Kai. Setelah mendapat maaf dari ahjussi itu, Kai-Sehun langsung kabur ke dapur. Dimana Luhan? Kalian tak melihat? **#jelaslah!#**. Itu, namja berambut klimis dengan kumis tebal nan indah bertengger dibawah hidung, dan nampak sedang melayani Kris-Lay. Dia Luhan? Omona! Tampak seperti ahjussi tua.

Luhan berdehem untuk mendapatkan suara yang lebih berat seraya menyodorkan dua buku menu pada Kris-Lay, "Selamat malam tuan, nyonya. Silahkan, ini daftar menu kami."

"Kris?" Lay berbisik, matanya melirik Luhan yang tengah memasang senyuman terbaiknya. Kris mengangkat wajahnya sekilas, "Ehm?"

"Kenapa aku seperti mengenal pelayan ini?" entah Lay yang tak tahu apa definisi dari kata 'berbisik' atau bagaimana, suaranya sangat terdengar jelas ditelinga Luhan, membuat pelayan jadi-jadian itu sedikit gelagapan, namun berhasil diatasinya dengan baik. Kris melirik Luhan, memperhatikan penampilan Luhan yang sangat rapih.

"Tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya."

DUAAAK

Pernyataan Kris membuat jantung Luhan terhantam bola sepak yang ditendang Xiumin kuat-kuat, hingga berhasil membuat dahan pohon dipinggir lapangan patah. Dahsyat. 'Itu karena kau tak pernah menyapaku disekolah, babo' sungut Luhan dalam hati tentu saja. Lay terlihat mengangguk, "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Eh, aku pesan black papper tanderloin dan minumnya, ehm.." Lay membolak-balik buku menu bagian 'Ice Drink'

"Strawberry juice saja," lanjutnya. Luhan tersenyum dan dengan sigap mencatat pesanan Lay ditablet khusus pelayan—canggih. Kemudian beralih pada Kris, "Tuan?"

"Chicken steak dan green tea juice."

"Satu black papper tanderloin, chicken steak, strawberry juice dan green tea juice dimeja 24. Akan segera datang," Luhan mengulang pesanan dua orang itu dan segera mengirim pesanan pada operator di dapur.

"Bisa saya ambil menunya?" lanjut Luhan sangat sopan dan mendapat anggukan dari Kris-Lay, membungkuk berlalu pergi sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya. Refleks Luhan menoleh. "Tolong jangan panggil aku nyonya. Aku bukan ahjumma dan terlebih, aku ini namja," ternyata Lay yang menahannya. Luhan mengangguk sopan, "Joesonghamnida," dan berlalu pergi.

'Cih, kau memang terlihat seperti tante-tante' batin Luhan. Demi apa Luhan sebenarnya bukan tipe namja yang suka ngedumel dalam hati, tapi berhubung saat ini dia jadi spy atau semacamnya, dengan sangat terpaksa Luhan harus mendem buat nyemprot Lay atau Kris.

**.**

**.**

Luhan mendekati Kai yang nampak sedang memperhatikan Kris-Lay dengan serius dari balik monitor kasir.

"Heh! Jangan terlalu seperti itu. Kau bisa dicurigai sebagai mafia mengintai korban," Luhan memukul kening Kai dengan ujung tabletnya saat melihat raut wajah Kai yang nampak seperti serigala mengintai mangsa itu, ditambah penampilannya yang mendukung anggapan bahwa Kai adalah seorang mafia. Lihat kumis tebal yang terlihat lebih ekstrim dari milik Luhan, dengan jenggot yang hampir mirip santa clause.

"Mianhaeyo, Gege. Aku terlalu panas melihat angry bird itu," sahut Kai tegang. Luhan memutar bola mata seraya menghela napas, "Sudahlah, biarkan mereka menikmati waktu. Lagipula Kris tidak macam-ma—"

"Xi Lu Han! Antar pesanan ini untuk meja 24!"

"—cam," Luhan mendengus saat suara serak becek cheef manager restoran memanggil nama lengkapnya dengan cukup lantang.

"Manager hyung, jangan keras-keras memanggil namaku," protes Luhan seraya meraih nampan berisi pesanan, sedangkan cheef manager hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Satu black papper tanderloin, satu chicken steak, satu strawberry juice dan satu green tea juice. Silahkan dinikmati."

Setelah meletakkan pesanan, Luhan membungkuk hormat dan berlalu pergi. Namun sial, saat Luhan membungkuk, kumisnya hampir lepas dan itu membuat sebelah alis Lay terangkat. Luhan yang menyadari tatapan curiga Lay segera merekatkan kembali kumisnya, "Mianhae, itu hanya kesalahan teknis. Silahkan dinikmati," kilah Luhan dan langsung kabur. Lay hanya memandang pelayan gadungan itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Xingie, cepat dimakan, nanti keburu dingin," suara baritone merdu Kris menyadarkan Lay.

Lay mengerjap, "Oh, ne."

**.**

**.**

Luhan mengutuk apa saja yang menyebabkan kumisnya nyaris lepas. Dan ia juga mengutuk kumis yang kini menjadi bangkai di tong sampah.

"Arrgghh! Kenapa harus ada moment kumis lepas segala?" hardik Luhan entah pada siapa.

**.**

**.**

"Ini bill anda tuan."

Kai berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menekan suaranya agar terdengar lebih berat seraya menyerahkan bill kepada Kris. Namja tampan itu meraih bill dan segera merogoh dompet disaku belakangnya, mengambil beberapa lembar won dari dompet. Saat ia menjulurkan tangan menyerahkan lembaran uang itu pada Kai, Kris tercekat. Terpana dengan kumis dan jenggot tebal nan sensasional milik Kai. Kai yang salah tingkah pun berdehem keras, "Tuan, saya masih normal."

Dan pernyataan Kai membuat Kris mengerjapkan mata, "Ya! Apa maksudmu. Aku tak tertarik dengan pria tua sepertimu," hardik Kris dan menaruh kasar lembaran won didepan monitor kasir kemudian berlalu pergi. Tuan Wu, kau baru saja membuat serigala lapar marah. Kalau saja Luhan dan Sehun tak segera mencekal Kai, sudah dipastikan kau diterkamnya saat ini.

"Ingat! Ingat misi kita, Kim Jongin," ujar Luhan, berusaha menenangkan Kai yang nyaris kalap. Dengan cepat Kai mendingin seraya membenahi letak tuxedo dan properti penyamarannya. "Oh, baiklah. Err.. Gege, Sehunna?"

Dua orang yang dipanggil Kai menoleh.

"Aku tampak seperti pria tua?"

Haruskah Sehun-Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak?

"Kau lebih mirip mafia kelas kakap hyung," sahut Sehun. Kai tak marah. Ia nampak pasrah dengan anggapan Sehun, "Baiklah, setelah ini kita harus berfoto bersama. Eh? Luhan-ge, kemana kumismu?" tanya Kai yang melihat wajah mulus Luhan tanpa sedikitpun penyamaran. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, "Sudah kubuang dan jangan bertanya," jawab Luhan ketus. Dua orang itu hanya mengangguk paham.

**.**

**.**

"Xingie? Sudah selesai?" merasa diajak bicara, Lay mendongakkan kepala menatap wajah namja luar biasa tinggi itu, kemudian mengangguk.

Kris tersenyum, "Kita harus segera pulang," ujar Kris seraya menjulurkan tangannya. Lay menyeruput sisa jus strawberinya sebentar lalu meraih tangan Kris. Ya Kris memang harus segera mengantarmu pulang, kalau tidak, apa yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya bisa berantakan.

Luhan melirik Kris-Lay yang sepertinya akan beranjak.

"Sehunnie, mereka sudah mau pulang. Ini tugasmu," ujar Luhan seraya menepuk-nepuk lengan Sehun.

"Bagaimana hidangan kami tuan?" Sehun mencoba berujar seramah mungkin pada sunbaenya itu.

"Memuaskan," jawab Lay dengan wajah sangat sumringah hingga dimple imutnya nampak. Sehun terperangah, 'Pantas Suho hyung sangat menginginkan namja ini' batin Sehun. Melihat Sehun tak henti menatap Laynya, Kris pun berdehem, "Sudah? Apa yang kau lihat?"

Deheman dan pertanyaan Kris menyadarkan Sehun, "Oh, Aniyo. Silahkan datang lagi. Gamsahamnida," jawab Sehun seraya membungkuk hormat pada sunbaenya.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Ada apa Sehunna?" tanya Kai. Sehun tak bisa menjawab _-_aku baru saja dibentak Kris sunbae karena tak henti menatap Lay sunbae- karena dia masih ingin hidup melihat Luhan yang juga ada disebelah Kai, "Tidak ada apa-apa hyung," jawab Sehun akhirnya.

Kai menoleh pada Luhan, "Kita pulang?" Luhan yang masih menatap Kris-Lay menggeleng tegas, "Ani. Kita tunggu disini. Feelingku mengatakan Kris akan kembali,"—'Bersama orang lain' lanjutnya dalam benak.

Drrt..drrt..

"Luhan pada Chen, ganti."

"_Chen menerima, ganti._"

"Target sudah keluar, kau bisa ikuti mereka? Ganti."

"_Arraseo._"

"Good job."

Luhan tersenyum sinis.

**.**

******THAT XX******

**.**

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Chanyeol. Chen memasukkan walkie talkienya ke saku mantel, memasang masker dan kacamata hitamnya.

"Wah hyung, kau mirip mafia,"

PLAAK

"Appo," Chanyeol mengusap ujung kepalanya—lagi.

"Kita ada tugas lagi. Kris-Lay akan pulang, kita ikuti mereka," ujar Chen layaknya jenderal besar seraya bolak-balik didepan Chanyeol seperti setrika.

"Dan Xiumin hyung tetap disini. Jangan kemana-mana. Terlebih Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo belum mencair," Xiumin mengangguk paham.

"Sekarang!" Chen-Chanyeol berlari masuk mobil dan mulai melesat kala mobil mewah yang membawa Kris-Lay keluar parkiran resto.

"Aishh aku sendiri lagi. Mereka juga kenapa belum mencair," gumam Xiumin.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Xiumin menoleh dan menemukan Luhan, Sehun, dan Kai berlari mendekatinya.

"Hyung, kenapa tidak ikut Chen dan Chanyeol? Kenapa diluar? Tidak ketahuan Kris dan Lay sunbae?" Kai menodong Xiumin dengan berbagai pertanyaan seraya melepas jenggot dan kumis tebal yang membuatnya gatal. Xiumin tak menjawab, hanya menunjuk kaca jendela mobil. Kai penasaran, lalu menempelkan wajah dan kedua telapak tangannya di kaca gelap agar apa yang ada di dalam bisa—

"Kyungsoo hyung! Kenapa mereka membeku?" teriakan Kai membuat Sehun dan Luhan mengikuti geriknya. Betapa terkejutnya dua orang itu melihat pemandangan mengenaskan didalam sana.

"Mereka terkena powerku," celetuk Xiumin, membuat Sehun-Kai-Luhan saling bertatapan. Seolah mengerti arti dari wajah babo dongsaengnya, Xiumin mulai menjelaskan.

"Aku punya power frozzen. Bisa membekukan apa saja yang di sekitarku kalau aku mau, seperti salah satu member EXO yang mirip denganku. Aku sudah menyuruh Chanyeol mencairkan mereka karena Chanyeol mempunyai power fire control. Tapi tak berhasil, lalu—Oh! Sehun! Kemari," Xiumin menarik tangan Sehun yang masih memasang tampang aneh.

"Kau punya power baram, jadi tolong tiup mereka hingga esnya meleleh, arra?" lanjut Xiumin. Itu semakin membuat Sehun tak mengerti. Terlebih dua namja yang sudah membatu mendengar penjelasan Xiumin.

"Ppali Sehunna!" titah Xiumin lagi.

"T-tapi hyung, aku tidak punya power baram baram baram itu. Lagipula aku juga tak tahu siapa EXO," tolak Sehun mentah-mentah dan mendapat hadiah pendelikan Xiumin.

"Kau mau temanmu membeku selamanya?" Xiumin melirik Kai yang sudah menggeleng-geleng. Sehun ikut melirik Kai yang sudah mengangguk-angguk semangat, lalu menghela napas, "Baiklah, aku coba."

Sehun membuka pintu mobil dan masuk. Mulai menarik nafas panjang, dan—tiup! Tiup! Tiup! Tiup! Tiup!

**2 jam kemudian.**

Tiup! Tiup! Tiup! Tiup! Tiup! Luhan menatap Sehun waswas. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah tampan namjachingunya kini sudah berubah kebiru-biruan. Namun berhasil, Baekhyun-Kyungsoo mulai bergerak.

"Yey! Sehun! Tiup terus Sehun! Saranghae!" Kai yang ternyata ikut mengintip disamping Luhan tiba-tiba berteriak dan pekikan 'Saranghae'nya mendapat deathglare dari Luhan. Kai nyengir bodoh, "Gege, kau tahu aku."

Luhan memutar bola mata bosan dan kembali memperhatikan Sehun. Oh, namja itu sungguh hebat. Tenaganya tidak diragukan lagi. Bisa bertahan selama 2 jam meniup Baekhyun-Kyungsoo hingga mencair seperti saat ini. Kalau Sehun disuruh ber'_this and that_' kira-kira apa bertahan selama itu? BLUSH! Luhan menggeleng mencoba mengusir pikiran aneh itu dari otaknya. Wajahnya sudah memerah dengan sendirinya melihat Sehun yang terus meniup Baekhyun-Kyungsoo. Aigo, Xi Lu Han, kenapa kau jadi pervert seperti ini?

Byuuurrr...

"Hah..hah..hah.. aku masih hidup? Omo! Aku masih hidup," Baekhyun meraba-raba wajah dan tubuhnya, kemudian melirik Sehun yang tersengal-sengal, "Sehunna, kau menyelamatkan hyung?"

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk, tak kuat bersuara.

"Aaaa! Gomawo Sehunna! Saranghaeyo!" pekik Baekhyun riang. Cup Cup Cup. Luhan mendelik. Melihat Luhan sudah berasap, Kai mencekal Luhan. Kenapa berasap? Dengan santainya Baekhyun memeluk dan menciumi wajah Sehun. Itulah alasannya. Kai terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun, sedangkan Sehun hanya diam meski dalam hatinya sudah berjatuhan ribuan bunga. Hehe.

Byuuurrr...

"Hah..hah..hah.. aku masih hidup? Omo! Aku masih hidup," kini ganti Kyungsoo yang meraba-raba wajah dan tubuhnya, lalu melirik Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Sehunna, kau yang melakukan ini?" Sehun mengangguk, sudah siap untuk kembali berbunga-bunga.

"Oh. Gomawo."

DUAK

Bunga-bunga dihati Sehun ditendang, diinjak-injak dan dicampakkan oleh Kyungsoo. Melihat Kyungsoo tidak sampai seheboh Baekhyun dan menciumi Sehun, Kai sedikit lega dan dengan kerasnya tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun yang ia ketahui apa maksudnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Luhan menggedor jendela dengan kalap. Tiga namja didalamnya menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Luhan dengan taring tajam dan mata merah. Sehun menelan ludah.

"Cepat keluar! Hey! Ppali, ppali, ppali!" bentak Luhan. Tiga namja itupun keluar. Kai langsung menghambur memeluk Kyungsoo mungilnya dengan sayang. Sedangkan Sehun mendapat jeweran Luhan.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau senang dicium Baekhyun?" hardik Luhan. Sehun berusaha melepaskan jeweran Luhan.

"Mianhaeyo, Gege. Aku terlalu terkejut," bela Sehun dan itu tak berhasil membuat Luhan melunak.

BLUUSS

Matanya semakin merah. Taringnya pun semakin panjang dan tajam.

"Wah, uri Luhan mirip dengan member EXO yang mirip Luhan," celetuk Xiumin. Dia tengah meng-uljima Baekhyun yang terharu karena diselamatkan Sehun barusan. Semua memandang Xiumin aneh tak terkecuali Baekhyun.

"EXO? Maksud hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Jangan bilang Xiumin hyung sedang berfiksi lagi," tukas Kai. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti. Taring dan mata merah Luhan seketika melenyap.

"Ne. Xiumin hyung bilang kalau Sehun punya power baram, makanya dia menyuruh Sehun meniup kalian selama 2 jam lamanya oleh Xiumin hyung. Dan Xiumin hyung punya power frozzen. Itu yang membuat kalian membeku. Meski itu sangat aneh dan mustahil," jelas Luhan yang kini mengusap-usap pipi Sehun dengan lembut. Ingat akan perjuangan Sehunnya demi menyelamatkan teman-teman mereka.

"Dan tadi, Chanyeol juga disuruh Xiumin hyung untuk melelehkan es yang mengurung kalian. Xiumin hyung bilang, Chanyeol punya power fire control. Tapi gagal," tambah Kai.

"Aaaa! Chanyeol! Aku rindu Chanyeolie!" rengek Baekhyun kala nama Chanyeol juga ikut disebut Kai. Xiumin kembali meng-uljima Baekhyun.

"Hyung, darimana kau tahu tentang EXO dan kekuatan aneh mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo dan diangguki oleh semuanya.

Xiumin mendongak seolah berusaha mengingat sesuatu, "Dari Suho. Dia yang memberitahuku tentang EXO. Wajah mereka sangat mirip dengan kita, lho."

Dan terperangahlah semuanya kecuali Xiumin yang malah memasang tampang polos nan cute-nya.

"Sudahlah. Kita tunggu kabar dari Chen dan Chanyeol. Kai, Sehun, kita kembali ke restoran. Kalian juga ikut masuk," titah Luhan tegas dan mendapat anggukan paham dari semuanya. Hoho, Luhan kembali terkekeh. 'Kau memang pantas menjadi pimpinan agen mata-mata, Xi Lu han' batin Luhan berbangga diri.

**.**

******THAT XX******

**.**

"Kris. Gomawo ne. Kau berlebihan," Lay turun dari mobil mewah Kris.

Namja itu meraih tangan Lay dan menggenggamnya erat, "Aniyo. Ini belum seberapa," sahut Kris lembut seraya mengacak sayang surai coklat Lay.

"Tapi—"

"Ssst, apapun untukmu chagiya,"

CUP

Kecupan singkat nan lembut dibibir Lay menandakan bahwa sudah saatnya mereka berpisah. **#AAAA! ITU LAY-NYA SUHO! KENAPA KRIS CIUM-CIUM? AAA! DAE NGGAK TERIMA!# #PLAK SHIPPER ALAY#  
**

"Gomawo," Lay melambaikan tangannya.

"Ne," Kris tersenyum dan segera masuk ke mobilnya.

Tanpa disadari, dua pasang mata mengintai mereka sedari tadi.

"Sekarang kita kemana tuan?" sopir limosin itu bertanya melalui microphonenya.

"Rumah panda manis itu."

**.**

**.**

"Aigo, kalau Suho hyung melihat ini, sudah pasti hatinya hancur berkeping-keping," celetuk Chanyeol. Chen menoleh, "Maksudmu? Suho menyukai Lay?" tanya Chen dan mendapat anggukan mantap dari Chanyeol, "Sudah dari dulu."

Chen hanya ber-oh ria, "Sebaiknya kita ikuti mobil Kris. Feelingku tak enak," tanpa menunggu persetujuan Chanyeol, Chen menggas mobilnya mengejar mobil Kris didepan.

**.**

**.**

"Sepertinya aku tahu tempat ini hyung," tukas Chanyeol yang tengah memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Memang ini dimana?" tanya Chen. Seketika Chanyeol mendelik, "Jadi, sedari tadi hyung tak tahu ini dimana?" Chen menggeleng dan Chanyeol menepuk keningnya.

"Aku hanya mengikuti mobil sialan itu," bela Chen yang mengerti kalau namja tinggi itu meledeknya.

"Ini daerah rumah teman Baekhyun, Huang Zi Tao. Aku ikut Baekhyun, Daehyun, dan Youngjae kesini karena ada tugas kelompok," jelas Chanyeol.

Chen membulatkan bibirnya, "Lalu, mau apa Kris kesini?" tanyanya. Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Limosin itu berhenti didepan sebuah rumah besar. Chanyeol tercekat. Itu adalah rumah Tao. Tak salah lagi, itu adalah rumah Tao. Kris keluar dari mobil. Memencet bel dan disambut oleh seorang maid. Maid itu kembali ke dalam dan terperangahlah Chanyeol melihat siapa yang keluar dengan tuxedo yang cukup rapih dan mendapat kecupan mesra dari Kris. Chen tak luput dari 'terperangah virus' yang disebarkan Chanyeol. Itu namja yang ia dan Xiumin lihat ditoko tas bersama Kris beberapa bulan lalu. Sayang, Chen tak tahu nama namja itu sebelumnya, jadi ia tak menyangka bahwa—Tao—teman Baekhyunlah namja itu. Chanyeol menoleh kaku kearah Chen.

"Hyung, ini buruk," Chanyeol berujar dengan nada horor, sehoror tatapan yang Chen berikan untuk dua target disana. Chen mengerjap, memutar kontak dan menstater mobil kala limosin itu melaju membawa Tao.

"Cepat hubungi Xiumin," titah Chen seraya menyerahkan walkie talkienya pada Chanyeol. Matanya tak lepas sedikitpun dari limosin itu. Ia merasakan suhu tubuhnya naik saat ini.

"Sial."

**.**

**.**

Drrtt..

"Chanyeol pada Xiumin hyung, ganti,"

"_Xiumin menerima, ganti,_"

"Target sudah mengantar Lay sunbae pulang, ganti,"

"_Oh syukurlah kalau Lay selamat,_"

Chanyeol melirik Chen yang masih memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada limosin itu, "Tapi hyung, kami penasaran dengan target dan Chen hyung punya inisiatif mengikuti target lagi,"

"_Lalu?_" Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Kris sunbaenim menjemput Tao,"

"_WHATS?_"

Bukan, itu bukan Xiumin, tapi Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka karena yang menghubungi Xiumin adalah Chanyeol.

"_Yeolie, kau tak salah lihat?_"

Sepertinya Baekhyun mengambil alih walkie talkie dari tangan Xiumin. Chanyeol menjauhkan walkie talkienya karena suara Baekhyun cukup mengganggu.

"Ne, dan bisakah kau tidak teriak? Aku tahu kau terkejut, aku dan Chen hyung juga tekejut," hardik Chanyeol.

"_Mian, lalu sekarang mereka kemana?_" Chanyeol kembali melihat sekitarnya, perjalanan yang sama seperti tadi.

"Kurasa mereka menuju restoran itu lagi,"

"_Ne, kalau sudah tiba, hubungi kami,_"

"Arraseo,"

Hening.

"Err.. Baekkie? Kau masih disana?"

"_Ne,_"

"Cepat putus sambungannya,"

"_Yeolie?_"

"What?"

"_Miss you,_" Chanyeol pun tersenyum hangat seraya melirik Chen yang sudah bersweatdrop mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ne, miss you too. Kita akan bertemu, pay pay,"

Drrrtt..

Dan senyum lebar khas Park Chanyeol mengiringi perjalanan mereka sampai direstoran—mungkin.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun tersenyum tak kalah lebar dari Chanyeol, selain mendengar suara bass Chanyeol yang sangat ia—dan author—sukai, sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu si tiang listrik itu. Tak menyadari lima pasang mata menatapnya dingin. Merasa diawasi, Baekhyun menoleh, "Mwoya?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata, "Kenapa kau malah lepas rindu dengan Chanyeol?" tanyanya sinis. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Mianhaeyo, aku rindu Chanyeol. Dan oh, kata Chanyeol, Kris sunbaenim akan datang kesini bersama..err—Tao,"

"HAH?" pekik empat namja.

"Siapa itu Tao?" teriak Xiumin.

"Tao itu siapa?" teriak Sehun.

"Tao? Siapa itu?" teriak Luhan.

"Tao? Siapa? Itu?" teriak Kai.

"Tao itu apa?"

Dan pertanyaan polos nan santai Kyungsoo berhasil membuat lima namja lain memandangnya aneh. Kyungsoo menatap datar mereka satu per satu, "Mwo?"

Baekhyun yang pertama kali memutar bola mata, "Tao itu manusia hyung, bukan barang," jelasnya. Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Lalu? Ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?"

Kembali, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Hyung, kau tidak bisa membedakan antara kata apa dengan siapa? Kata apa itu lebih spesifik untuk benda,"

Kini ganti Kyungsoo yang memutar bola matanya malas, "Ne, ne, ne, apa katamu sajalah," sahut Kyungsoo dingin. Baekhyun mendengus.

"Kai-ah, kenapa kau mau dengan sunbae menyebalkan seperti dia? Bahkan mengerti makna apa dan siapa saja tidak tahu," adu Baekhyun pada Kai yang diketahui namjachingunya Kyungsoo. Baru saja Kai akan membuka suara, Luhan mendahuluinya.

"Sudah, hentikan pembicaraan tak penting kalian dan Tao itu barang atau bukan aku tak peduli. Lebih baik kita bersiap-siap menyambut kedatangan tuan besar Kris dan Tao itu. Kai, Sehunnie, kalian tetap diposisi masing-masing. Xiumin, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun, kalian pura-pura menjadi pengunjung lain. Ingat. Jangan sampai gerak-gerik kalian dicurigai Kris atau Tao. Dan kau Byun Baekhyun, jangan melakukan tindakan heboh," Luhan menekankan kalimat terakhirnya untuk Baekhyun. Sepertinya namja cantik itu masih dendam dengan Baekhyun yang menciumi Sehun tampannya.

Semua mengangguk dan mengambil posisi masing-masing. Xiumin, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengambil meja dekat pintu kaca restoran yang langsung menghadap pantai. Bertepatan dengan limosin Kris dan diikuti mobil Chen-Chanyeol tiba diparkiran. Benar, Kris membawa Tao. Kris membukakan pintu untuk Taonya. Chen merampas walkie talkie dari tangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi masih memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Drrtt..

"Chen pada Xiumin hyung, ganti,"

"_Baekhyun menerima, ganti,_"

Chen mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kemana Xiumin hyung?"

"_Ke toilet hyung,_"

"Oh baiklah. Target sudah tiba. Sebentar lagi mereka akan memasuki restoran, eh?" Chen membelalakkan matanya.

"_Ada apa hyung?_"

"Kalian tak melihat meja diujung sana?" Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari objek yang dimaksud Chen. Ekor matanya menangkap sebuah meja diluar restoran nampak mewah dengan dekorasi cantiknya.

"_Y__ang didekorasi itu bukan hyung?_"

"Ne, seingatku, tadi tidak ada yang seperti itu," Chen mengamati Kris yang berhenti sejenak, ia nampak menutup mata panda Tao dengan sehelai kain gelap, lalu menuntun namja itu perlahan hingga sampai didepan meja mewah yang didekorasi. Mata Chen terbelalak. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah, kenapa Kris tak melakukan itu pada Lay? Bahkan meski dinner direstoran mewah, terkesan biasa saja jika dibanding dengan sekarang. Apa Kris memang menyiapkan ini untuk Tao?

"_Staff restoran baru saja memasangnya beberapa menit lalu, saat kau dan Chanyeol belum datang hyung. Dan, eh?_" kini Baekhyun melihat sosok Kris tengah mendudukkan Tao dengan hati-hati kemudian membuka penutup mata Tao. Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo memberi isyarat agar ikut melihat apa yang dilihatnya.

"Lho? Itukan namja yang aku lihat bersama Kai waktu lalu," tukas Kyungsoo.

"_Hah? Apa? Kyungsoo-ah, apa yang kau katakan?_" suara Chen terdengar nyaring diseberang. Kyungsoo mengambil alih walkie talkie.

"Namja itu yang aku lihat bersama Kai. Jadi itu yang namanya Tao?!" mata lebar Kyungsoo tak lepas dari gelagat dua namja itu.

"_Kalian dimana? __A__ku akan kesana. Chanyeol sudah merengek ingin bertemu Baekhyun,_" mendengar nama Chanyeol, Baekhyun merebut walkie talkie dari Kyungsoo.

"Yeol, Yeolie? Kau dengar aku? Aku didalam, meja dekat pintu kaca. Cepat kemari," teriak Baekhyun histeris dan itu segera dihentikan Kyungsoo karena pengunjung lain telah mendeathglare mereka.

"_Ne, Baekkie, aku akan kesana,_"

Drrtt..

**.**

**.**

"Hyung kajja. Ppali masuk. Baekhyun menungguku," ujar seraya Chanyeol menarik-narik lengan mantel Chen.

"Jangan lupakan misi kita," sahut Chen tajam dan langsung diangguki oleh Chanyeol. Akhirnya mereka berjalan masuk restoran tanpa mata Chen lepas dari Kris-Tao sampai Chen harus tersandung tangga dan terdengar tawa menggelegar Chanyeol sebelum Chen menyumpal mulutnya dengan sapu tangan.

**.**

**.**

"Baekkie.."

"Yeolie.."

Terjadilah lovey dovey pasangan suami istri yang lama tak jumpa dan terpisah karena sang suami harus melaksanakan tugas dengan komandan Kim Jongdae. Bertepatan dengan mereka, Xiumin baru kembali dari toilet.

"Minnie hyung.."

"Chenchenie.."

Terjadilah lovey dovey session kedua dari sang komandan yang telah kembali dari pengabdiannya menjalankan tugas, dan disambut penuh haru oleh sang istri. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menatap mereka datar, meski dalam hati ia terus memanggil nama Kim Jongin.

DUK DUK DUK DUK

Empat gulung tisu toilet mendarat sempurna dikepala empat orang lebay itu. Tersangka penerbangann tisu adalah Luhan, Kai dan Sehun yang ada diseberang sana. Sontak empat namja itu menoleh dengan mata berkilat-kilat menatap tiga tersangka, terutama Kai dan Sehun yang langsung cengengesan dan bersembunyi dibawah meja. Beruntung restoran sudah tidak seberapa ramai dengan satu-dua meja yang terisi didalam, dan tiga meja terisi diluar termasuk—Kris-Tao.

Luhan mendekati mereka, "Apa-apaan kalian?" sungutnya. Sedangkan yang dimaksud sudah melakukan acara menggaruk kepala bersama sambil nyengir bodoh.

"Latihan drama, Gege," sahut Chanyeol dan diangguki oleh tiga korban penimpukan tisu lain. Luhan mendengus, "Bukan saatnya. Dan untung saja mereka tidak disini, mana mereka?" tanya Luhan. Matanya beredar ke segala penjuru restoran.

"Mereka diluar," Kyungsoo menunjuk Kris-Tao. Luhan mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo dan betapa lebar mata rusa itu mendapati Kris tengah menggenggam erat jemari Tao dan menciumnya sesekali. Yang lain ikut mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Kris-Tao yang nampak mesra dimeja mereka. Demi apa, itu sungguh jauh berbeda dengan yang tadi. Dapat dilihat dari raut wajah Kris yang lebih berbinar. Tak jarang Kris tertawa renyah melihat tingkah polos Tao. Ya. Tao memang namja polos. Saking polosnya sampai tak sadar bahwa dirinya dan Kris sudah menyakiti orang lain meski orang itu tak akan percaya bahwa dirinya sendiri tersakiti. Chen mendecih. Semua mata beralih padanya.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Hyungnya itu terlihat sangat membenci pemandangan ini sedari tadi. Chen mendengus tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya untuk Kris-Tao.

"Bahagia sekali mereka. Terutama pangeran yang tadi sempat membuat hati Lay berbunga-bunga itu," nada sinis sangat terasa dari cara bicara Chen. Yang lain kembali pada Kris-Tao.

"Ne. Kalau diperhatikan, wajah Kris sunbaenim lebih ceria," celetuk Sehun.

"Itu karena Tao," Baekhyun menyahut dan berhasil menarik perhatian teman-temannya. Merasa diperhatikan, Baekhyun menoleh.

"Tao namja polos dan manis. Siapa saja yang mengenal Tao pasti merasa terhibur jika dekat dengannya. Termasuk Kris sunbaenim saat ini," Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan nada sinis tak beda jauh dengan Chen.

"Tapi kita tak bisa menyalahkan Tao. Kurasa dia tak mengerti apa-apa," tukas Kyungsoo bijak. Semua temannya mengangguk.

"Eh? Luhan-ge kemana?" Sehun menoleh mencari sosok Luhan. Teman-temannya juga baru sadar kalau Luhan sudah menghilang.

"Teman-teman," Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk meja restoran. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok yang melenggang santai sembari mengacak rambut dan melonggarkan dasinya mendekati Kris-Tao—seksi. Mereka mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol, serempak mereka ber-koor, "O-ow."

"Aish orang itu, kenapa malah jalan sendiri," Chen menepuk keningnya lalu menggeleng.

"Kajja, kita susul Luhan-ge. Aku khawatir dia akan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak," Kyungsoo bangkit diikuti pasukannya.

**.**

**.**

Tao melirik sosok cantik dibelakang Kris. Ia tersenyum manis kala sosok itu semakin mendekatinya dan Kris. Tao tahu siapa dia, sunbaenya disekolah. Luhan tak membalas senyuman ramah Tao, ia terus menatapnya tajam. Melihat Taonya tersenyum sendiri, alis Kris terangkat satu. Refleks ia menoleh dimana seseorang telah berdiri menjulang disebelahnya. Terkejut? Of course.

"L-Luhan-sshi?" sontak Kris melepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan Tao.

"Gege kenapa dilepas?" dan pertanyaan polos Tao dan langsung mendapat delikan tajam Luhan.

Melihat tatapan tak suka dari Luhan, Kris berdehem keras, "L-Luhan-sshi? Sedang apa disini? Kau bekerja paruh waktu disini? Kenapa tak bilang?" nampaknya Kris mulai gugup dan berbasa-basi ria tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tao.

"Supaya kau tak jadi menyiapkan semua ini untuknya?" sahut Luhan tajam seraya menunjuk Tao—tepat didepan hidungnya pula. Kris semakin gugup, ia melirik Tao yang menatapnya dengan mata penuh tanda tanya plus takut-takut bagaimana gitu(?).

"B-bukan begitu, aku—"

"Ah sudahlah. Aku tak perlu penjelasanmu. Aku disini hanya ingin membuktikan apa yang kau ucapkan ditoilet. Oh, ternyata benar. Tak meleset. Dan, mana cincin itu? Kau lepas? Waeyo?" cecar Luhan tanpa memberi kesempatan Kris untuk menyela.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Tao menoleh keasal suara.

"Baekhyun hyung, Chanyeol hyung, annyeong," sapa Tao ramah. Namun yang disapa hanya memutar jengah bola mata mereka.

"Tao-ah, sekarang bukan saatnya beraegyo," ujar Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk. Tao yang polos memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" haruskah semua yang ada disana menepuk kening seksi Kai?

"Pokoknya bukan waktunya," sahut Chanyeol. Tao yang menurut hanya mengangguk meski ia heran ada apa sebenarnya hingga membuat temannya itu sedikit galak. Kris yang tetap ditatap Luhan, kini harus mendapat satu tatapan tajam lagi. Chen mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah tampan Kris.

"Geu***kki."

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

Untuk chapter tiga ini, sengaja saya percepat peluncurannya karena liburan sudah hampir habis dan waktu untuk bergumul dengan berbagai alat tempur saya selama proses pembuatan fanfic juga pasti akan terhambat. Jika dilihat dari chapter awal, fanfic ini sedikit nyerempet ke arah humor, memang, supaya tidak terlalu tegang berhubung dengan tema, dan di chapter tiga ini saya keluarkan ke-humoran yang menurut saya cukup karena jika banyak takutnya jadi kelepasan dan melenceng dari benang merah. Heheheh.

Balasan untuk review di chapter dua, boleh di skip karena memang ini adalah alibi saya untuk memperbanyak words, juga selain itu untuk efisiensi interaksi dengan para reviewers.

**Ira Putri** : anggep aja ini ada link biru kayak di facebook oke hahah. kan aku emang suka yang nanggung-nanggung, buktinya muka aku aja nanggung #plak# jadi curcol -_- sekalian aja jejelin ama mayatnya sadako u,u jangan ah kasian Kris appa ;_; nista banget ya di nih ff wkwk.

**Nada Lim** : Lay aku jejelin pake ramuan dari klinik tong fang. kan aku juga ada maen ama Kris appa biar Lay nggak cepet nyadar trus dimasukin kamar deh #eh mau ngapain?# dasar naga mesum tapi ganteng. Lay nangis gegara mikirin sahabatnya yang -menurut Lay- picik banget pikirannya buat Kris. padahal aslinya iya ya? ckckck Lay emang kelewat polos.

**AlpacaAce** : annyeong juga Ace-ah^^ berhubung Suho orang yang mencintai Lay setulus hati jadilah dia mau. gampang aja, ajakin si Lay ke komedi puter kan disana banyak unicornnya tuh :D namanya juga butek gegara cinta ama Kris ya jadinya ngomong hate you deh ke Suho -_- aku aja gemes sendiri. oke. silahkan dinikmati chapie ini^^

**AbigailWoo** : sama aja ngasih tau si Icing nggak bakal percaya kan dianya -_- bah dasar Kris itu pake produk perawatan wajah apa sih sampe si Icing segitunya ama dia :o ? heran sendiri deh aku. tapi sebenernya Kris emang suka kok ke si Icing tapi begimana-begimana tetep Tao dihati #plak# ampun om, ampun, ini ini Dae lanjut chapnya. jangan dibekepin ke ketek Xiumin, ketek Tao aja aku rela #eh?

**MinSeulELFSparFishy** : geu***kki itu, ehem, aduh dimana ya, jadi nggak enak sendiri. udah liat translatenya lagunya bang Jiyong belom? disono jelas banget kok hahaha. karena sebenernya aku nggak tega mau nge-crack pair EXO. jadinya tetep kan Kris ama Tao meski make cara hina itu #apaan?# ya begitulah inti dari cerita ini. moga aja nggak bosen ya ngebacanya.

**ReoZz** : moga aja sampe sini tetep menarik ya :D amin (^/\^)

**Jang Taeyoung** : kapan-kapan kan terserah aku ;p wkwk. tunggu saat yang tepat dan tragis dramatis nan sadis aja hohoho #ditampol Lay, Suho ama Kris# bah~ aku aja gemes sendiri bawaannya pengen ngejilatin tuh dimplenya si Icing -_- iyuh. yupp, semoga ini chap bisa memuaskan meski isinya rada gadag sih -_-

**Kim Jae-seon** : karena Lay sungguh mencintai Kris #duh ngenes dah tuh nasipnya Suho# bisa dibilang kebaikannya Kris itu cuma alibi wkwk. berarti aku udah pas ding milihin karakter Luhan haha. aku juga Suho lho #nggak nanya ya?# oke abaikan :D yup, moga chap ini memuaskan ;p

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics** : mari kita lihat kelanjutannya^^ semoga saja begitu karena berhubung aku ngeship ituh coupleh heheh.

**MinhyoPark94** : ohkeh chingu ndak papa mau di komen dichap mana aja tapi berhubung baru 2 chap sebelumnya ya nggak mungkin komen dichap 4 #bodor deh gue# amin, semoga aja begitu cz Suho udah ada feeling-feeling begitu deh meski rada pede.

**Kazehiro Yuki** : saat rambut upin ipin jadi kayak ipang(?) tunggu aja kelanjutannya. aku mau bikin Suho ngenes, Lay nyesek, Kris tertawa bahagia dan Tao makan bambu(?)

**heeriztator** : yah masa mau ending disitu kan ntar aku ditampolin readers lainnya cerita gantung tinggak dewa zeus alias zelo #plak# syukur deh berarti aku pas ya masukn karakter mereka masing-masing hoho. aku liat dari video-videonya dulu sih biar lebih gereget. yup, moga chap ini memuaskan ;p

**mjjeeje** : tenang aja, Suho pasti bikin tsunami lebih dahsyat dari tsunami jepang buat si naga ganteng bitchy-face Kris hahaha.

**ViAnni07** : mari kita lihat kelanjutannya yang entah kapan aku mau bikin, oke^^ ?

**ICE14** : nggak masalah telat yang penting chingu 'es' sempet ngereviwe ya #hukss srooot# ;_;

**Jung Ha Ki** : sebenernya dia nggak jahat, cuma sayaaaaaang banget ama si Icing kayak waktu happy camp yang dia tereak "ANWAEE!" ituloh #apaan sih lu thor -_-# jangan pukul papah tiri aku, meski papah tiri, aku sayang banget ama naga mecum *Q* yup, moga chap ini memuaskan ;p

**berlindia** : loh ya harus ngereview ff papah ama dadynya dong ;p #modus# jangan dicekek, masukin sumur aja biar jadi suhoku kembarannya sadako. Suho aja kudu pake tenaga ekstra apalagi si Lohan, ya nggak? cubitaja pake cukuran ketek dah biar nista dikit ._.w

**minprayudi** : Kris nggak menyebalkan kok, cuma pengen aku nistain aja disini buakakakaka! yup, moga chap ini memuaskan ;p

**Guest** : enaknya apa ya, masa Suho kudu ama Tao? dikira monyet peliharaannya Tao ntar si Suho #plaak#

**shinta lang** : pantesan kemana si shinta nggak nongol-nongol -_- aku cariin loh ah. hahah emang begitu kan si Icing. jangan dihajar, cemplungin septiktank aja deh wkwkwk.

Chingu doain saya, buat apa? Buat bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini sama **Werewolves vs. Vampire**. Sumpah dah saya rada gondok mikir pelangi yang nggak muncul-muncul. Selain itu saya juga rada parno sama readers yang mau bekepin saya ke keteknya Xiumin -_- #lirik **AbigailWoo**# wkwkwk. Jangan lupa, **review** selalu saya butuhkan untuk meningkatkan kualitas cerita. Terimakasih :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous Chapter.**

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Tao menoleh ke asal suara.

"Baekhyun hyung, Chanyeol hyung, annyeong," sapa Tao ramah. Namun yang disapa hanya memutar bola mata mereka.

"Tao-ah, sekarang bukan saatnya beraegyo," ujar Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk. Tao yang polos memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa?" Haruskah semua yang ada disana menepuk kening seksi Kai?

"Pokoknya bukan waktunya," sahut Chanyeol. Tao yang menurut hanya mengangguk meski ia heran ada apa sebenarnya hingga membuat temannya itu sedikit galak. Kris yang tetap ditatap Luhan, kini harus mendapat satu tatapan tajam lagi. Chen mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah tampan Kris.

"Geu***kki."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THAT XX Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari pagi hangat menyapa. Memaksa masuk ke segala ruang di penjuru bumi. Tak terkecuali kamar bernuansa biru langit itu, di mana seorang namja tampan yang masih memejamkan mata harus terganggu oleh hadirnya sang surya yang menyilaukan.

TIT TIT TIT TIT

BRAK

Suho menerjang pintu kamar mandinya, membersihkan diri sekilat mungkin.

BRAK

Pintu lemari pakaian menjadi korban selanjutnya. Mengobrak-abrik isinya demi mendapatkan kemeja putih, dan setelan abu-abunya (bayangin aja seragam di MV Growl) kemudian mengenakannya secepat mungkin, menarik dasi hitam keabu-abuannya dari balik pintu lemari. Beralih ke kaca besar yang terpampang di sebelah lemari pakaian, menyisir rambut hitamnya asal menggunakan jari, melingkarkan dasi ke leher, menyambar ransel, lalu—

BRAK

Dan kali ini pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Langkah kaki Suho beradu dengan lantai kayu tangga rumahnya hingga menimbulkan suara gaduh.

"Morning, appa, umma."

Cup cup.

Setelah memberi ucapan selamat pagi dan mengecup pipi orangtuanya, kali ini yang di sambar Suho adalah sandwich, menggigitnya seraya memasang sepatu dan mengikat talinya, "umma, appa, Suho berangkat dulu."

"Kim Joonmyeon! Susumu belum kau minum," teriakan Ryeowook—umma Suho—menginterupsi aksinya memutar kenop pintu. Dengan sedikit mendengus, Suho melahap seluruh sandwich yang masih ia gigit dan kembali ke meja makan. Kim Jongwoon atau Yesung—appa Suho—tercengang melihat pipi gembil Suho yang penuh sandwich dari balik koran paginya. 'Aigo, anakku masih cute dan sangat cute. Neomu kyeopta' batinnya /ayah yang aneh -_-/. Suho menegak habis susunya dan berlari keluar rumah.

BLAM

Suho pun menghilang di balik pintu meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Yesung yang menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Err.. yeobo, siapa itu Suho?" tanya Yesung. Ryeowook menoleh sekilas, "ya anak kita lah," jawab Ryeowook santai, masih dengan acara menata tomat dan teman-temannya diatas potongan roti.

"Aku hanya punya anak bernama Joonmyeon, bukan Suho," tukas Yesung. Kini Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghela nafas mendengar tukasan bodoh suaminya itu, "Suho itu panggilan akrab anak kita dari teman-temannya," sahut Ryeowook malas. Yesung hanya ber-oh ria.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjuangan mengejar bus terakhir di halte, berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang sesama anak sekolah yang bernasib sama, berlari dari halte pemberhentian bus menuju sekolahnya, bernegosiasi dengan satpam sekolah yang bersikeras tak memberi ijin untuknya masuk—tapi pada akhirnya sang satpam harus mengalah karena tak tahan melihat _bbuing-bbuing_ Suho yang sangat gagal meski ketampanannya tak luntur sedikitpun, kini sampailah Suho di kelas.

Suho yang kelelahan langsung nyelonong masuk menuju bangkunya, di mana Kyungsoo sudah duduk manis dengan tangan terlipat di atas meja dan buku paket kimia tebal terpampang di hadapannya. Suho membuka mulut lebar-lebar berusaha mengambil O2 karena dua lubang hidung masih belum cukup mampu menetralisir paru-parunya yang kembang kempis. Setelah di rasa cukup normal, Suho membuka mata, mengusap peluh di keningnya dan saat ia akan mengeluarkan buku, mata hitam itu menangkap tatapan aneh dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Mwo?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo dengan tampang polos. Namja belo itu hanya mendongakkan dagu agar Suho mengikuti arah yang ia tuju ke depan. Suho menurut dan betapa rontok jantungnya melihat Kim seonsaengnim menatapnya tajam dengan rahang terkatup rapat menahan geraman serta tangan yang mengepal. Suho menelan saliva, mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas di mana kini semua mata tertuju padanya.

Suho nyengir tanpa dosa, "saem, annyeonghaseyo," ucapnya seraya berdiri dan membungkuk di bangkunya. Saking semangat, nyaris saja keningnya terantuk meja karena badannya membungkuk lebih dari 90 derajat. Kim seonsaengnim menghela nafas panjang berusaha membuang segala asap yang sudah mengepul di atas kepalanya, "Kim Joonmyeon, saya tak mau basa-basi, cepat berdiri di depan kelas." Memang merasa salah, Suho hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan maju. Kim seonsaengnim memperhatikan penampilan Suho lalu menggeleng, "angkat satu kakimu," titah beliau. Suho menelan saliva lagi, kemudian mengikuti perintah seongsaenimnya.

"Pegang dua telingamu," lanjutnya, Suho mendelik, "saem, ini seperti anak SD," protes Suho. Kim seonsaengnim membalas pendelikan Suho, "saya tak peduli. Cepat lakukan atau hukumanmu saya ganti menyapu halaman." Dengan berat hati Suho melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Jelas ia tak mau jika harus menyapu halaman, terlebih ini musim gugur. Bayangkan harus berapa kali ia mengulang menyapu halaman sekolah yang lebarnya hampir satu hektar itu. Bisa-bisa ketampanannya luntur dan Lay tak mau dekat-dekat lagi dengannya. Jangan, jangan sampai terjadi. Terdengar kekehan kecil dari teman-temannya yang lain. Malu? Sangat jelas. Tapi apa daya.

Oh ini hal yang sangat menyenangkan bagi para yeoja di kelasnya. Mereka lebih memilih memperhatikan Suho ketimbang pelajaran molalitas sampi reaksi mol yang Kim seonsaengnim terangkan di papan. Para namja berjiwa uke pun tak kalah senang seperti halnya para yeoja. Kecuali Luhan, Xiumin, Kyungsoo dan Lay tentu saja.

Eh?

Lay?

Suho melirik namja manis yang terlihat sedang memperhatikan Kim seonsaengnim sembari sesekali mencatat hal yang menurutnya penting. Suho tersenyum tipis. Entah apa hanya perasaan Suho saja, Lay terlihat sangat manis dan polos jika dengan konsentrasi. Sedikit tersentak kala matanya bertemu pandang dengan Lay. Mana waktu ia sedang tersenyum pula. Memalukan. Lihat saja Lay sampai terkekeh sendiri. Omo! Dimple itu.

PLAAK

Suho meringis, mengusap pucuk kepalanya. Kim seonsaengnim sang tersangka utama pemukulan kepala Suho dengan spidol mengikuti arah pandangan Suho, "Apa yang kau lihat? Sunny? Taeyeon? Atau Yixing?" tanya Kim seonsaengnim.

_**Yixing.**_

Tentu saja Suho tidak mengatakannya. Itu hanya sorak sorai dari dalam hati Suho.

"Saya tidak melihat apa-apa, saem," jawab Suho. Ia mencuri pandang ke arah Lay yang semakin terkekeh mendengar jawabannya dan menyikut lengan Luhan, tapi yang disikut hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali pada bukunya, tanpa ekspresi. Ada apa dengan Luhan?

"Baiklah. Berdiri yang benar," titah Kim seonsaengnim.

"Arraseo."

.

.

Jangan bilang kalau yang ada di pikiran Lay saat ini adalah kesalahan, Suho yang di depan itu sangat menarik. Lihat penampilannya, rambut hitam legam acak-acakan dengan poni basah karena peluh yang turun menutupi keningnya, bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka—mungkin mengambil nafas—, dasi yang sedikit longgar melingkari kerah kemejanya yang juga terlihat berantakan dengan separuh bagian depannya keluar dari lingkar ikat pinggangnya yang melingkari panggul. Suho terlihat—seksi.

What?

Lay mengerjap, kembali kepada pelajaran. Bukan berarti ia tak berhenti melirik Suho sampai jam pelajaran Kim seonsaengnim berakhir dan tuntas sudah hukuman Suho, dan itu berarti hilanglah pemandangan indah di depan kelas.

Namja itu segera menuju bangkunya. Berdiri selama dua jam dengan satu kaki cukup membuatnya pegal. Mengipasi wajah tampannya dengan buku tulis Kyungsoo seraya melonggarkan dasi dan membuka satu kancing atas kemejanya, bertepatan dengan Lay yang berbalik hendak menyimpan buku pelajaran ke dalam tas di belakangnya dan tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan—Suho-membuka-kancing-kemeja-dengan-san gat-seksi—itu dengan sangat jelas. Memerahlah wajahnya hingga ke telinga. Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan menangkup pipinya seraya menggeleng-geleng. Sedangkan Suho terkekeh melihat tingkah Lay.

.

.

Kelas nampak sepi. Hampir seluruh siswanya keluar, ke kantin, atau kemana saja yang menurut mereka nyaman hingga tinggalah tiga manusia di dalam. Suho hanya tiduran dengan kepala ia letakkan di atas meja menghadap Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca buku. Entah sengaja atau tidak, itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit risih.

"Ya! Jangan memandangiku terus!"

Mendengar bentakan Kyungsoo, Lay mengalihkan pandangan dari IPhonenya ke belakang di mana Suho dengan posisi begitu terlihat seperti menggoda Kyungsoo yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Siapa yang memandangimu, aku hanya membaca sinopsis novel yang kau baca, GR!" balas Suho sengit. Lay malah terkekeh melihat pertengkaran kecil Suho-Kyungsoo.

"Makanya, ubah posisimu," seru Kyungsoo dingin. Suho mendengus, "ani. Aku sedang dalam posisi nyaman," tolak Suho mentah-mentah. Ganti Kyungsoo yang mendengus sebal, namun saat ini ia sedang tidak dalam mood—_mari kita selesaikan __ini Kim Joonmyeon_, jadi ia tak membalas Suho. Lay terus memperhatikan mereka, Suho masih tetap dengan posisi awal dan Kyungsoo yang semakin menaikkan buku hingga menutupi wajahnya yang masih memerah. Mungkin dia malu.

Lay menoleh ke sekitarnya mencari sosok tiga sahabatnya yang baru ia sadari sudah menghilang bersamaan dengan keluarnya Kim seonsaengnim tadi. Mendengus ia tak menemukan sosok Luhan yang sedari tadi mendiaminya. Bertanya dalam hati, ada apa dengan salah satu sahabatnya yang tergolong ceria itu, mari kita sebut; hiperaktif.

Menyerah, menyadari dirinya hanya sendiri di bangku depan, ia pun bangkit mendekati dua orang yang barusan rebut itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau tak melihat Luhan-ge, Xiumin-ge, dan Chen?" yang di tanya hanya mengedikkan bahu dengan wajah datar nan polos, matanya yang melirik sekilas ke arah Lay kini sudah kembali pada tulisan dalam novelnya. Lay mendengus lagi. Ini juga, ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? Walaupun Kyungsoo termasuk pendiam, tapi tak sampai memperlakukan dirinya secuek ini.

Mata Lay beralih pada Suho yang sedari tadi tak berkutik. Lay mendesis membuat Kyungsoo kembali meliriknya, kemudian menunjuk Suho dengan dagu. Jujur, ia tak dapat melihat wajah Suho dengan posisinya yang membelakangi dirinya.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke Suho, kemudian meletakkan novelnya ke atas meja, menangkupkan kedua belah telapak tangannya menjadi satu dan meletakkannya di sebelah pipi kirinya. Memejamkan mata sepersekian detik, memperagakan orang yang sedang tidur. Lay hanya membulatkan bibirnya tanda mengerti. Iseng, ia menarik kursi yang ada di depan bangku Suho perlahan, berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara kemudian duduk menghadap Suho. Meletakkan dagunya di atas lipatan lengannya, "Kyungsoo-ah, lihat wajahnya." Kembali, Kyungsoo terpaksa melirik Suho, "tampan."

Eh?

Lay mengerjap mendengar pernyataan singkat Kyungsoo. Jadi bukan hanya dirinya yang menyadari Suho itu tampan? Apakah author pun demikian? Apakah readers juga demikian? Apakah? Apakah? Lay menjadi kepo bagaikan Dora yang menanyakan bagian mana yang pemirsa di rumah sukai tentang adventure-nya. Ckckck…

"Kau.."

Kyungsoo mendongak, kesal sebenarnya dengan namja ini, cukup menganggu acaranya menamatkan novel yang sudah masuk deadline. Maklum, novel pinjaman dari Kibum sunbaenim.

"Kenapa?" ia melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menatap Lay intens. Ditatap seperti itu Lay risih sendiri. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, cukup malu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ani.."

Diam.

Ketiganya diam. Kyungsoo memilih melanjutkan novelnya, Lay kembali memperhatikan Suho, dan Suho tidur. Tak jarang Lay tersenyum tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo yang mau tak mau melihatnya harus menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. 'Ada apa dengan anak ini', batin Kyungsoo. Tak ingin memperpanjang, ia pun kembali pada novel. Novel yang cukup tebal dan tak kalah tebal dengan buku antropologi Park seonsaengnim yang sering ia lihat kala guru bersingle dimple itu lewat di hadapannya.

"Tumben Suho tertidur di kelas? Bukankah biasanya jam istirahat begini ia sedang dikelilingi Kai cs, kan?"

Apa itu pertanyaan untuk Kyungsoo? Atau hanya gumaman tak jelas Lay?

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "kau saja yang tidak pernah tahu, Ge. Suho hyung itu punya jadwal tersendiri untuk tidur di kelas. Tapi sepertinya hari ini bukan jadwalnya, kurang tidur mungkin." Setelah selesai membuka bungkus lolipopnya, Lay segera mengulum benda manis itu, "ah! Aku ingat." Menatap wajah tak mengerti Kyungsoo, Lay tersenyum lebar, "semalam aku menelfon orang ini sampai jam tiga pagi." Lanjutnya seraya menunjuk tepat di depan hidung Suho.

Lho?

Dua alis Kyungsoo terangkat, matanya sedikit melebar dari normalnya, dengan bibir yang membentuk huruf O. Bukankah semalam Lay pergi dengan, "Kris," gumamnya lirih.

"Apa? Oh! Kris!"

Pekikan Lay membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dengan apa yang barusan ia ucapkan, babo, "memangnya ada apa dengan Kris sunbaenim, Ge?"

Basa basi.

Dapat Kyungsoo lihat raut sumringah di wajah Lay yang manis saat ini.

"Suho orang pertama aku ceritakan tentang ini, dan mungkin kau yang kedua. Sebenarnya aku akan bercerita kepada yang lain juga. Tapi entahlah kemana makhluk-makhluk itu berada." Hah pasti tentang dinner romantis yang berujung dengan terbongkarnya kedok Kris, pikir Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ge."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, membalikkan badan manghadap sosok yang memanggilnya barusan. Baekhyun memutar bola mata. Sejak kejadian semalam, jujur saja Baekhyun sedikit malas bertemu dengan orang ini. Tapi apa daya, Baekhyun tak bisa menyalahkan—, "ada apa Huang Zi Tao?"

Tao merapikan seragamnya yang barusan sempat menabrak siswa lain saat hendak menghampiri Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum lebar, "aku mau bertanya sesuatu, Ge." Tao memainkan jari-jarinya seolah memperlambat waktu dan itu mengundang rasa jengah pada diri Baekhyun.

"Ppali Tao! Aku harus menemui seseorang."

Tao terkesiap mendengar nada bicara Baekhyun yang sedikit menyentak—menurutnya. Bibirnya bergetar. Baekhyun yang menyadari satu kesalahnnya itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan menghampiri Tao, mengusap lengan namja tinggi di depannya ini, "mianhae. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" huft. Jangan sampai ia membuat Tao menangis di sini. Sedikit kesal dengan sifat cengeng Tao yang seperti bayi itu.

"Tentang tadi malam—" sudah Baekhyun duga, "ya? Ada apa?"

Memelintir ujung seragamnya, Tao sedikit takut untuk mengatakan ini, ia menatap Baekhyun sekilas kemudian detik berikutnya ia akan membuang muka, "Err apa artinya saekki itu?"

JDEER

Sialan. Baekhyun sudah bersiap mencerca Kris di depan Tao jika saja yang ditanyakan semacam; mengapa Kris dibully?

Baekhyun mendengus. Susah memang, harus menjelaskan apa kepada bayi di hadapannya ini. Jujur ia tak tahu apa itu saekki dalam bahasa Mandarin. Sebagai anak yang baik, Baekhyun tak pernah mempelajari kata-kata kasar dalam bahasa lain. Cih~ Baekhyun alibi.

Mata Baekhyun berputar-putar, kemudian berhenti sejenak untuk menatap Tao yang masih menatapnya dengan wajah sangat polos namun menyeramkan. Tak tega atau memang sungkan ia untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tao. Lebih baik pakai kiasan, tapi apa yang tepat? Tiba-tiba datang mukjizat(?), ekor matanya tak sengaja melihat Kris, Kyuhyun, dan Changmin yang berada di pinggir lapangan basket. Sungguh, jeli sekali mata Bacon ini.

"Tao, aku yakin kau adalah anak baik. Tapi tolong jangan pernah tanyakan apa arti saekki pada orang Korea, arra? Tapi aku akan menjawab apa itu saekki yang sebenarnya." Tao mengangguk mantap, menyilangkan jarinya di depan dada—berjanji.

"Saekki itu—Kris sunbaenim." Dan Baekhyun pun melenggang pergi dengan indahnya meninggalkan Tao plus tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya.

"Jadi, saekki itu Kris-ge, ya?"

.

.

Nampak enam orang namja tengah menatap meja kantin yang sama. Jika ini berganre fantasy ataupun supernatural, sudah pasti meja itu bolong tengahnya di tatap tajam oleh mereka.

BRAAK

Lima dari enam namja itu menatap heran sang penggebrak meja. Sang tersangka dengan nafas tersengal-sengalnya kini sedang meniup telapak tangannya yang terasa panas akibat aksinya barusan.

"Chanyeol-ah, sudah cukup bagus kau menggebrak meja, tapi acara meniup telapak tanganmu itu sungguh merusak suasana." Chanyeol hanya nyengir bodoh, "mian Xiumin hyung. Emosi jiwa berimbas pada _lost control_-nya tenaga," Konyol. Yang lain memutar bola mata mereka mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Bilang saja kau sudah bosan dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti kita, hyung."

"Mungkin itu bisa menjadi alasan."

"Chanyeol hyung beralibi."

"Tidak. Ada alasan lain Sehunna."

"Apa?"

"Aku lapar. Suho hyung tidak memberikan uang jajan kepada kita selama tiga hari ini."

"Hyung, kau tahu. Kegalauan hati berimbas pada labilnya ekonomi."

"Masuk, masuk."

Dan dua makhluk tiang itu terus ber-_conversation_ ria tanpa memperdulikan tatapan jengah dari teman-teman mereka yang lain. Geli sebenarnya mendengar ucapan mereka yang sok dewasa itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun hyung kemana?" pertanyaan Kai menghentikan ocehan Chanyeol. Baru sadar dengan absennya Baekhyun di antara mereka. Mengapa yang peka terhadap ketidakhadiran Baekhyun malah Kai, bukan dirinya? Apa mungkin Chanyeol sudah tak memiliki kepekaan lagi terhadap keberadaan Baekhyun di hatinya? Itu berarti Chanyeol sudah tak mencintai Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun harus pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol karena kebodohannya sendiri yang tak peka terhadap Baekhyun? Dan Kai akan merebut Baekhyun darinya. Oh tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi T_T

"Ne, aku tak melihat dia sedari tadi." Suara Xiumin membuyarkan pikiran aneh di otak Chanyeol. Ia menatap Xiumin dalam-dalam membuat hyungnya itu sedikit risih.

"Baekhyun hyung mencari Suho hyung. Tadi dia bilang begitu kepadaku." Tiga pasang mata menatap Sehun termasuk Chanyeol. Lagi—kenapa? Kenapa Baekhyun tidak mengatakan ini padanya, dan kenapa malah ke Sehun? Benar. Sepertinya persepsi Chanyeol terbukti bahwa Baekhyun tak menganggap Chanyeol lagi. Dan apa itu? Baekhyun mencari Suho hyung? Apakah—? Oh tidak. Memang Suho hyung itu tampan dan kaya, tapi apa kurang dirinya selama ini? Setidaknya ada kelebihan dari dirinya—tinggi. Ya. Chanyeol lebih tinggi dari Suho hyung \(^_^)/

Tunggu!

Kenapa kita malah membahas pikiran Chanyeol yang sedikit miring itu? Ckck…

Xiumin menyeruput milkshakenya, "untuk apa?" Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahu. Kai mengikuti gerik Xiumin, ia menyeruput milkshakenya juga, "minta uang mungkin." sahutnya. Di detik berikutnya, Kai merasakan ada yang aneh pada lidahnya, ia mengecap beberapa kali, "kenapa milkshake ini asin? Xiumin hyung tak salah pesan kan?" yang ditanya hanya menggeleng. Kai beralih pada Sehun, namja itu mengedikkan bahu lagi. Luhan, diam, begitupun dengan Chen. Terakhir, Chanyeol, namja itu bersiul. Mencurigakan menurut Kai.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan minumanku?" teriak Kai tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol, bukannya marah, namja itu malah nyengir sangat lebar dan terlihat bahagia, "supaya greget dan legit, ku tambahkan garam."

Kai mendelik mendengar pengakuan tanpa dosa Chanyeol. Dengan sigap ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Chanyeol hingga dapat dilihat ada beberapa ekor burung terbang mengitari kepala Chanyeol. Pusing. Xiumin dan Sehun hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah konyol dua dongsaeng dan hyung mereka. Kemudian Xiumin beralih pada Chen dan Luhan yang sedari tadi diam tanpa kata.

Xiumin menyenggol lengan Chen cukup keras membuat namja itu menoleh malas ke arahnya lalu berpaling. Ya ampun kenapa dua orang ini, pikir Xiumin. "Chenie, tak perlu dipikirkan terlalu serius, kita cukup tahu dan saat yang tepat akan memberi tahu Lay tentang hal ini. Ini masalah Lay dan Kris, bukan?" ujarnya seraya mengusap lengan Chen lembut. Dengan cepat, Chen menoleh ke arahnya dan cukup membuat namja bakpao itu tersentak kaget. "Ini masalah kita juga."

GRAAK

"Dan ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya pada Lay." Semua mata menatap Luhan yang sudah berdiri dengan mata bening itu balik menatap teman-temannya, mencoba memberikan keyakinan sebagai jawaban atas tatapan mereka. Dua langkah Luhan akan meninggalkan kantin, tangannya ditahan seseorang membuat Luhan reflex menoleh, mendapati Xiumin sambil berkata, "jangan egois."

Luhan tersenyum simpul seraya menggelengkan kepalanya mantap, "ani, Ge." Kini ganti Xiumin yang menggelengkan kepalanya, "Lay akan menolak semua perkataan kita mentah-mentah. Kau tak ingat dengan yang dulu-dulu?" mata Xiumin dalam menatap Luhan, berusaha agar dapat merobohkan dinding tebal yang menjadi benteng kenekatan Luhan. Ini terlalu cepat. Sangat cepat.

Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan Xiumin dari lengannya, "I know." Bodoh. Ingin sekali Xiumin mengumpat dongsaengnya ini, "kalau kau sudah tahu kenapa masih kau lakukan?" Luhan berbalik badan menatap Gegenya, "aku tak tahan jika Lay berlama-lama dengan Kris, Gege." Santai. Itulah yang dapat Xiumin tangkap dari nada bicara Luhan.

Menghela nafas ia menghadapi ke-keraskepala-an Luhan. Ia beralih pada hobaenya yang lain, menatap mereka satu persatu, "kalian tahu maksudku, bukan?" dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh mereka. Namun, rasa sungkan terhadap sunbae yang membuat mereka tetap bungkam untuk mencegah Luhan, termasuk Sehun. Sudah cukup paham dia bagaimana Gegenya itu jika sedang keras kepala.

Mata Xiumin masih menatap punggung Luhan yang perlahan menghilang di balik kerumunan siswa-siswi lain. Ia beralih pada Chen, berharap namja itu—

"Aku ikut Luhan-ge."

—tetap tinggal.

.

.

"Disana aku bisa melihat kesungguhan Kris \(^_^)/"

Lay mengakhiri dongengnya dengan tepukan riang. Childish sekali, dan Kyungsoo bosan kalau ia boleh jujur. Sedari tadi ia hanya menganggukkan kepala mendengar cerita Lay tentang dinnernya semalam. Miris sebenarnya. Bersalah. Kyungsoo merasa bersalah membiarkan Gegenya itu bercerita seriang anak kecil yang mendapatkan permen di hari Halloween padahal ia tahu, di sini Lay adalah korban. Korban perasaan :'D

"Gege senang?"

Tepukan tangan lay berhenti seketika. Sedikit takut sebenarnya melihat bagaimana ekspresi Lay saat ini. Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya? Berpikir keras berusaha menemukan jawaban; tidak. Yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo adalah sebentar lagi Lay akan memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi tentang alasan mengapa ia masih bertanya seperti itu. Kyungsoo malas menjawabnya, lebih tepatnya sih bingung harus menjawab apa. Namun pikiran itu ditepisnya jauh-jauh kala senyum merekah lebih lebar menghiasi wajah Lay, Kyungsoo sampai bergidik ngeri dibuatnya. Orang aneh -_-

"Tentu, Kyungsoo-ah. Tentu." Jawab Lay girang seraya menoel-noel pipi gembil Kyungsoo membuat sang empunya pipi memejamkan matanya untuk sekian detik.

Tak kunjung berhenti menoel pipinya, Kyungsoo menepis halus tangan Lay untuk menyingkir dari wajahnya. Itu sangat mengganggu kau tahu, "jadi setelah pulang dari restoran itu dan Gege tak bisa tidur, Gege menelfon Suho hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya melirik Suho yang masih tertidur di sebelahnya. Ia yakin, namja ini pasti makin pulas setelah Lay berdongeng tadi. Lay ikut menatap Suho kemudian tersenyum dan menoel ujung hidung mancung Suho. Hari ini Lay gege gemar menoel-noel. Cukup mengerikan jika hal itu menjadi suatu kebiasaan, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Ne. aigo, aku tak tahu kalau harus membuat dia lelah seperti itu."

Apa hanya perasaan Kyungsoo saja, ia menangkap ketulusan, baik dari ekspresi maupun nada bicara Lay. Tapi kenapa namja itu tak peka-peka? Ia prihatin pada Suho yang harus mendengar curahan kebahagiaan Lay. Ckckck. Memang, Suho lelah, lelah fisik dan perasaan kau tahu!

"Suho hyung…."

GRAAK

BRAAK

JDUUK

"Appo!"

Lay terkesiap kebelakang, Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun meski saat ini jantungnya bergerak melebihi ambang batas, sedangkan namja yang kini sedang mengusap-usap keningnya hanya meringis. Sebenarnya yang membuat Lay sendiri hampir terjungkal karena reaksi terkejut Suho yang berlebihan. Jangan salahkan Suho, salahkan namja mungil berambut dirty blonde yang berteriak barusan dan kini sedang melambai cantik ke arah mereka. Byun Baekhyun, suaramu. Ckckck ._.w

"Suho hyung.. Bogoshipo \(^3^)/"

Dengan genit Baekhyun memeluk sunbae tersayangnya itu erat-erat. Seolah tak bertemu sekian tahun karena terpisahkan oleh jarak dan waktu. Baekhyun yang tertukar /haha garing/. Jika saja Lay dan Kyungsoo tidak mengingatkan Baekhyun tentang wajah Suho yang kini berubah kebiruan, mungkin namja tampan itu akan tergelatak tak berdaya. Satu hal yang terlewat, Lay merasakan tendangan kecil saat Baekhyun memeluk Suho posesif. Ish~ Hari ini Kyungsoo cukup peka menebak ekspresi wajah Lay dan jika boleh Kyungsoo simpulkan, Lay itu—jealous. Toeng -_- ! Kyungsoo, kau sembarangan.

"Hyung, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Suho menatap Baekhyun yang sudah memasang tampang sok seriusnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang sedikit sesak akibat perbuatan Baekhyun barusan, "mwo?" Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo cukup lama, kemudian beralih pada Lay sekilas dan diakhiri dengan helaan nafas, "jangan di sini," berbisik ia di telinga Suho, mengundang kerutan di kening sunbaenya, "wae?" Suho menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan LAY? Ia baru sadar jika ada Lay di dekatnya. Dag dig dug jantungnya, berdesir darahnya. Suho.. kau berlebihan u,u

Suho berdehem.

"Baiklah, tapi—"

Kalimat Suho terpotong oleh derap langkah tiga manusia yang kini memasang wajah garang dan mendekat ke arahnya, tepatnya ke arah Lay. Baekhyun menoleh, Kyungsoo diam, dan Lay bingung. Bingung mendapati wajah sahabatnya yang kini nampak tak bersahabat.

"Baekhyun-ah, bisakah kau kembali pada cs-mu?" ujar Xiumin, menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan. Namja itu mendesah kecewa namun kemudian ia mengangguk, "Baiklah, hyung."

Keenamnya menatap kepergian Baekhyun. Sepeninggal hobae mereka, suasana mendadak menjadi canggung. Entah kenapa, namun yang paling merasakan adalah Lay, yang paling heran adalah Suho. Ia tak mengerti. Ada apa dengan teman-temannya ini? Kenapa seperti mau melabrak dirinya? Diliriknya Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mendapatkan jawaban, namun orang yang di maksud hanya diam, lebih tepatnya sengaja diam.

Luhan menatap tiga orang di depannya bergantian dan berhenti pada sosok Suho yang bisa di bilang memasang tampang bodohnya. Ia menyikut rusuk Xiumin yang di balas dengan helaan nafas dari namja itu. Ia menarik Lay untuk berdiri, membawanya ke depan kelas dan menjauhi Kyungsoo dan Suho. Xiumin mendekati Lay, menepuk pundaknya dan membiarkan tangannya bertengger di sana cukup lama. Memejamkan mata seolah mencari keberanian. Menghirup nafas panjang lalu membuangnya perlahan. Kembali ia menatap Lay, dalam, berharap kata-katanya tak akan menyakiti namja rapuh itu.

"Lay—"

**.**

**.**

"Baekie."

Chanyeol langsung menghambur ke arah Baekhyun kala ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang sedari tadi ia cari itu, "kau darimana?"

"Sudah ku bilang, Baekhyun hyung mencari Suho hyung." Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya membenarkan pernyataan Sehun. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku :( ?"

"Untuk apa, jika kau sibuk dengan game di IPad-mu, hyung?" dan kini Chanyeol harus memberi glare pada Kai, yang mendapat tatapan tak suka hanya cengengesan. Baekhyun mencomot keripik kentang milik Sehun, "minta ya?" berhasil mendapat anggukan dari sang pemilik. Toh hanya sedikit, pikir Sehun. Kemudian duduk di antara Kai dan Chanyeol, "kurasa aku tak perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu, Yeolie, mereka sudah mewakiliku." Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Melupakan pikiran anehnya sewaktu di kantin.

"Kau sudah bertemu Suho hyung?" Sehun meletakkan kembali bubble tea-nya, Baekhyun mengangguk, "ne." Kai melipat tangannya di depan dada, tak lama ia pun mengelus dagunya, berlagak, membuat Chanyeol harus melayangkan tepukan ringan di kening Kai.

"Hyung, appo!"

"Kalau kau mau mengeluarkan statement-mu, cepatlah. Di sini kita tidak untuk melihatmu berlagak bagai detektif ternama. Membuatku mual." Tukas Chanyeol sarkatis. Sehun melebarkan matanya, "dari tadi Chanyeol hyung sensi. PMS ya hyung?"

PLAAK

"Hyung TAT" menghiraukan ringisan Sehun, Chanyeol kembali pada Kai yang sudah bertampang serius,

"Sudah hyung katakan?" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "aku keduluan Luhan-ge cs." Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "kan target hyung hanya Suho hyung?" Baekhyun melirik keripik kentang Sehun lagi dan kembali mencomot isinya, kini lebih banyak, "minta ya?" Bukan minta namanya, merampok iya -_- pikir Sehun yang kini menatap miris ke dalam kemasan keripiknya yang tinggal remahannya saja.

Baekhyun menyuapkan keripik hasil jarahan ke dalam mulutnya, "iya, sama saja jika Suho hyung ada bersama Lay-ge dan Kyungsoo hyung." Kai mengangguk paham, hyungnya ini pastilah keduluan dan sebagai hobae yang baik dia tak dapat menarik Suho hyung begitu saja di depan sunbaenya.

Chanyeol menatap tiga temannya bergantian, "apa Suho hyung sudah tahu tentang semalam?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "jelas belum, Yeolie. Aku juga belum sempat bertanya tentang itu pada Suho hyung. Huft =3="

"Ku harap Luhan-ge cs tidak mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh pada Lay-ge. Setidaknya untuk antisipasi keberadaan Suho hyung yang tak tahu apa-apa itu." Lanjutnya. Tiga temannya mengangguk setuju, kemudian mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sehun yang masih meratap tentang keripiknya, Chanyeol yang kembali berfikir tentang; Baekhyun yang meninggalkannya, dan Kai yang lapar. Ckck anak-anak aneh ¬_¬

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

Alis Kris terangkat sebelah mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang sangat ambigu, "apanya?" Kyuhyun mendengus, "hubunganmu dengan Lay dan juga tentang kencanmu semalam?"

Detik berikutnya dapat dilihat perubahan air muka Kris dengan jelas. Kencan? Apa itu bisa disebut kencan? Mungkin Lay dan yang lain akan menganggap itu sebagai sebuah kencan dan tak lebih dari sekedar makan malam bagi Kris, karena kencan yang sebenarnya adalah saat ia bersama Tao, dan Kyuhyun tak tahu tentang itu.

Tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan temannya dengan cepat, ia terus memantulkan bola basket di tangannya, tatapan kosong itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin mengerutkan kening. Changmin merampas bola basket dari tangan Kris, mendribble ke arah ring dan shot! "pasti ada masalah."

Kris membuang muka, "ne." Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling berpandangan. Changmin mendekati mereka dan duduk beralaskan paving tepat di hadapan Kris. Namja tampan itu menghela nafasnya, bersandar pada pohon di belakang tempat duduk pinggir lapangan basket sekolah. Cukup nyaman dan rindang, setidaknya ada udara segar yang membuat pikiran Kris tenang,

"Sepertinya Luhan dan yang lain akan menyuruh Lay untuk meninggalkanku."

.

.

"Tinggalkan Kris."

Suho membulatkan matanya. Dua kata dari Xiumin mengundang kerutan di keningnya. Bingung. Ada apa? Ia memperhatikan satu persatu teman-temannya yang kini berada di depan kelas itu. Kondisi kelas yang sepi membuat suara Xiumin mendominasi. Chen yang memasang wajah datar. Luhan tampak tak acuh, Xiumin yang terlihat khawatir, dan Lay yang tak kalah terkejut dengannya. Mungkin Lay lah yang seharusnya lebih terkejut dan bertanya-tanya.

Dapat Suho lihat Lay menepis halus tangan Xiumin dari pundaknya, "apa maksud Gege?" Xiumin menghela nafas sembari melirik dua temannya. Chen mendengus dan dengan tetap berwajah datar ia mendekati Lay, "kami sudah tahu semua tentang Kris."

Eh?

Mata Suho kembali melebar. Lay mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chen, sebelah alisnya terangkat satu menandakan ia juga tak paham, "m-maksudmu?" Chen memutar bola matanya kemudian menyenggol lengan Luhan bermaksud supaya namja itu saja yang menjelaskan.

"Dia tidak mencintaimu," jawab Luhan malas. Sebelumnya ia pernah mengatakan hal ini pada Lay hingga ia harus rela di tinggal Lay pindah bangku bersama Suho di belakang.

Apa Suho jahat? Kini ia sudah memasang senyum miring setelah mendengar perkataan Luhan.

_**Kita lihat bagaimana reaksi Lay setelah ini, Xi Luhan :D  
**_

Lay mendengus, "cih. Aku tahu Kris. Dia mencintaiku," sahutnya sarkatis. Sungguh ia lelah dengan teman-temannya yang selalu saja beranggapan bahwa Kris tidak mencintainya. Luhan menghela nafas. Ia sudah menduga reaksi Lay akan seperti ini.

"Kau tidak sepenuhnya tahu tentang Kris, tuan Zhang. Dan kau belum mengenal namja itu dengan baik," tambah Xiumin.

_**Baozi hyung, tampaknya percuma kau berkata seperti itu.**_

Lay tersenyum sinis, "memang kalian tahu apa tentang Kris? Dekat saja bahkan tidak," Lay melengos. Tiga namja didepannya saling bertatapan, "ne, kami memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kris, tapi setidaknya kami tahu apa yang tak kau ketahui," ujar Luhan lembut. Dia tak ingin jika harus bertengkar lagi dengan Lay. Tapi dia lebih tak ingin jika Lay harus tahu kebenaran di belakang. Xiumin mengusap wajahnya kasar, "kau berkata seperti itu karena kau tak tahu yang sebenarnya,"

"Cinta memang buta, hingga kau tak melihat apa yang ada dibalik layar," tambah Chen.

_**Ya. Kau terlalu but**__**a, sayang.**_

Lay menatap nanar kepergian tiga temannya. Perkatan demi perkataan mereka masih melekat di pikirannya. Pernyataan Chen yang terakhir tadi memberikan tendangan kecil di dadanya. Kecil, namun menyakitkan. Memang apa yang ada di balik layar? Masih dengan berdiri mematung di depan, tak menghiraukan dua manusia lain di sana. Bibirnya bergetar, dadanya terasa sesak. Mengingat baru saja ia merasakan kebahagian kecil bersama Kris, kenapa harus diikuti dengan yang seperti ini?

GRAAK

Lay menoleh cepat di mana Suho berdiri dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar, melewatinya dengan acuh tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun.

.

.

Angin semilir langsung menyapa wajah mereka kala keduanya sampai di atap sekolah. Suho menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo kasar, berjalan lurus mendekati pagar pembatas. Tapi detik berikutnya ia berfikir, 'kenapa aku harus bertindak sekasar itu pada Kyungsoo?' -_-

Kyungsoo mengusap pergelangannya yang sedikit memerah akibat genggaman tangan Suho barusan, di hempaskan pula. Ckck. Kadang Kyungsoo berfikir kenapa banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Suho itu seorang malaikat jika pada kenyataannya dia sering bertindak aneh dan kasar. Mengobrak-abrik meja salah satu contohnya.

Menghirup udara perlahan, menghembuskannya perlahan berharap apa yang menyesakkan dadanya ikut terbuang bersama gas itu. Suho membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyungsoo. Menatapnya tajam hingga membuat risih sang objek, "apa yang kalian lihat?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, "memang apa urusanmu?"

_**Aish~ anak ini.**_

"Sekarang bukan tentang apa urusanku, jawab pertanyaanku, Do Kyungsoo." Lagi, Suho berfikir kenapa ia harus berkata sejutek itu pada Kyungsoo. Apa salahnya -_- ?

"Kami melihat Kris bersama namja lain tepat saat ia baru saja mengantar Lay pulang." Suho mendekati Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo melangkah mundur, Suho terus mendekati Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo tetap melangkah mundur sampai pada akhirnya Suho kembali mencengkeram pergelangannya, "kenapa kau terus mundur, eoh?" Kyungsoo membuang mukanya yang sudah memerah, jujur saja ia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan namja selain Kai. Hoho.

"Kau menakutkan." Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo yang cukup aneh, Suho mendengus kesal. Baru saja ia akan menghardik Kyungsoo, teringat akan tujuannya kembali, terpaksa ia tunda. Suho melepaskan cengkeramannya lalu berjalan mundur. Berbalik badan dan melompat pagar pembatas, oh maaf-maaf, typo. Berbalik badan lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar, "pulang dinner?"

Kyungsoo yang sibuk mengusap pergelangannya lagi seketika membulatkan mata, "d-dari mana kau tahu?" Suho tersenyum miring dan berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo, "Lay menelfonku."

Menepuk jidatnya sendiri, Kyungsoo lupa kalau tadi Lay sempat bercerita kalau ia curhat pada namja ini. Ckckck makin mirislah Suho di hadapannya.

"Siapa namja yang bersama Kris itu?" tanya Suho setelah sadar dari lamunannya beberapa detik lalu. Kyungsoo mendongak, "memangnya kau kenal?" Suho menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal bagaikan Arya Wiguna yang sering ia tonton di infotaiment yang sekarang sudah tenggelam di telan bumi kabarnya, namun setelahnya ia berdehem menyadari ke-OOC-annya barusan, "bisakah kau langsung menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa balik bertanya, Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "mian. Namanya Huang Zi Tao. Teman Baekhyun. Anaknya cukup manis, ditambah mata pandanya yang meski terlihat menyeramkan tetapi imut." Kyungsoo menjeda penjelasannya, "pantas saja Kris tak mau melepasnya." Lirih. Ia melanjutkannya dengan lirih.

Huang Zi Tao? Mata panda? Suho Nampak berfikit sejenak. TRING~ sebuah bohlam kuning keemasan muncul di atas kepalanya meski saat ini siang hari namun bohlam itu mampu membuat silau mata Kyungsoo.

**Flashback.**

Langkah kaki yang tak begitu panjang namun sangat putih karena celana seragamnya yang pendek selutut, membuat gaduh koridor sekolah yang terlihat menyeramkan. Seluruh siswanya hampir sudah pulang, satu hal yang membuat Suho kembali ke sana padahal ia sudah sampai di gapura kompleks rumahnya /tunggu, memangnya di Korea ada ya gapura kompleks?/, yaitu tempat pensil Baekhyun yang tertinggal, dan tiga hobaenya itu memaksanya kembali ke sekolah hanya untuk mengambil tempat pensil Baekhyun. Jika saja Suho tak ingat kepada umma mereka yang merupakan teman ummanya, sudah pasti Suho akan berlari meninggalkan empat hobae itu ke rumahnya, mengunci pintu rumah dan kalau perlu memberi alat sensor yang menolak kedatangan mereka. Kejam.

Langit yang mendung semakin membuat aura horror semakin kentara disana. Namun bukan Suho namanya jika ia akan menegak ludah dan berjalan dengan kaki bergetar. Ingat, kan? Dia Suho. Suho yang sok berani.

"Ish~ Baekhyun menyebalkan. Kenapa harus aku dan bukannya Chanyeol yang mengambilnya?" kini Suho sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, sebuah tempat pensil kain berwarna baby pink dan bergambar logo SNSD. Sedikit terkekeh Suho melihatnya.

Setelah memasukkan barang berharga milik Baekhyun ke dalam tasnya, ia melongok ke kanan kiri. Sepi. Padahal Suho berharap ada satu atau dua orang yang ada di sana. Menuruni tangga dengan berhati-hati, maklum dalam situasi mendung dan gelap, ia sedikit meraba tembok supaya tidak terjatuh. Namun saat ia menuruni anak tangga yang terakhir, sekelebat bayangan lewat di seberang sana. Tepatnya di depan aula. Merinding bulu kuduknya.

Suho mengusapkan kedua telapak tangannya yang mendingin, "hey! Hwak mudeo! Geu daeum mangmak heundeureo jeongsinirke!"

Ingatkan Suho tentang jangan lupa mantengin timeline tumblr dan nge-stalk news feed EXO. Suho adalah EXOstan :D

Suaranya menggema ke seluruh koridor. Sosok itu kembali terlihat dan yang pada awalnya berjalan kini terlihat berhenti.

"Hey! Jja—"

Belum sempat ia meneruskan sapaanya pada sosok itu dengan lagu EXO, ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Suho menegak ludahnya. Benteng pertahanan dirinya runtuh seketika kala tepukan di pundaknya diiringi oleh semilir angin yang cukup keras hingga menimbulkan suara gemeresak dedaunan di sana. Hembusan nafas hangat di lehernya semakin membuatnya merinding. Dengan horror Suho menolehkan kepalanya, lehernya terasa kaku. Berdoa dalam hati semoga yang ada di belakangnya saat ini adalah LAY! Aigo Suho dalam situasi mencekam seperti ini ia masih sempat-sempatnya berpikiran seperti itu. Perlahan, hampir terlihat, yak!

"HWAAAA!"

"UWAAAAA!"

Dua wajah saling berhadapan dan saling berteriak tepat di depan wajah masing-masing.

"S, s-siapa kau?" Suho menunjuk sosok di depannya dengan telunjuk gemetar. Demi apa, langit yang semakin gelap membuatnya semakin ketakutan melihat mata sosok di depannya ini yang menghitam.

"K, k-kau juga siapa?" sosok di depannya tak kalah gemetar.

"P-perkenalkan, a-aku, K-Kim J-j-Joonmyeon," ketakutan berimbas pada kewarasan.

"A-aku H-huang Z-zi T-t-Tao," Suho yang memejamkan matanya kini membuka mata perlahan, mendengar sosok di depannya mempunyai nama dan berucap dengan tak kalah bergetarnya, setidaknya muncul sedikit keberanian dalam diri Suho.

"Eh, kau manusia? Ku kira hantu. Matamu menyeramkan." Oceh Suho masih dalam mode out of characternya. Sosok bernama Tao itu menarik Suho ke arah lapangan, mencari sedikit cahaya, "ne, Tao manusia sunbae. Tao juga mengira sunbae hantu, sunbae terlalu putih, sih."

JLEB

Dengan senyum terpaksa Suho segera menarik lengan Tao untuk ikut dengannya berlari keluar gerbang sekolah, kemudian menepuk pundak Tao, "baiklah, kita beruntung kita adalah manusia dan aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa Tao." Suho pun melambai indah. Tao juga tak kalah melambai indah pada Suho, "sampai jumpa Jun-ma-hao."

**Flashback off.**

"Jun-ma-hao."

Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pipi Suho, "hyung? Hyung tidak apa-apa?" Suho mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian menggeleng cepat membuat Kyungsoo ikut menggeleng tak mengerti.

"A-ani. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Suho setelahnya. Bergidik sendiri jika mengingat pertama kalinya ia bertemu namjachingu Kris itu. Jika di bandingkan dengan Lay, lebih baik Lay, tapi lebih imut Tao. Jika di suruh memilih, ia pasti akan memilih Tao. Lho? Maaf typo, maksudku, lebih memilih Lay.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, nampaknya ia berhasil menghentikan gelengan kepalanya, "hyung, kita lanjut ke topik awal, arra?" Suho menoleh pada Kyungsoo kemudian mengangguk, "intinya Kris itu punya namjachingu selain Lay-ge."

Suho mendekati pagar pembatas, melihat Kris bersama dua temannya yang lain di pinggir lapangan basket. Matanya menyipit tanpa sengaja Kris mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan Suho. Cih~ apa itu? Kris memberikannya senyum miring disertai wink. Mual perut Suho melihatnya. Ia berbalik, "aku sudah tahu."

Kyungsoo tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya, "k-kenapa hyung tidak mengatakannya pada Lay-ge?" Suho mendengus lalu tersenyum tipis, "tidak mengatakannya? Kau bodoh. Aku bukan Kris yang jelas-jelas sudah mendapatkan Lay tetapi diam-diam menyakitinya." Membuang mukanya, menyembunyikan kesedihan dari Kyungsoo, "aku tak ingin menyakiti Lay. Itu saja."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia paham betul bagaimana sifat Suho. Dua tahun duduk sebangku dengan namja ini, selain paling mengerti dengan keanehan Suho, ia juga tahu bagaimana dalamnya ambisi Suho untuk menjaga Lay, meski ia harus dipukul mundur oleh Kris.

Ia mendekati Suho dan menepuk pundak namja itu, "jika kau bergerak lebih cepat, mungkin saat ini perasaan Lay masih tetap terjaga." Suho menoleh, menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat, mencerna kalimat teman sebangkunya itu perlahan. Kyungsoo mundur, berjalan mendekati pintu atap, "rebut Lay,"—"pastinya dengan caramu sendiri."

BLAAM

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

* * *

Halo readers-nim. Maaf ya updatenya sedikit lama meski nggak sampe bertahun-tahun. Saya sempet nge-**block** alias hilang feeling buat nih fanfic, sempet frustasi juga sih -_- untuk chapter tiga mungkin sedikit berfantasi tapi aslinya nggak kok, itu cuma alih-alih saya aja buat meramaikan suasana haha. Dan untuk chapter empat ini maaf jika kurang memuaskan, pelangi di otak saya baru kembali dari hijrahnya. Di sini beberapa moment saya potong-potong, entah kenapa saya dapet ide seperti itu, kalau mau tahu alasannya sih mungkin akan saya jawab; alibi :p Ada sedikit humor di sini tapi saya yakin sangaaaaaat garing dan tidak lucu, tapi seenggaknya lumayan biar nggak terlalu serius yah :D Untuk penokohan mungkin agak melenceng dari chapter sebelumnya entah dari sisi mananya TAT.

Oh ya saya mau sedikit curhat, kalau dipikir-pikir, part nyanyinya Suho sama Lay di setiap lagu /ya meski nggak semua lagu/ itu hampir sama ya -_- Oh ya, ada yang tahu tentang Lay sama Sehun yang kisseu belum? Itu saya tahu pas iseng-iseng mantengin timeline tumblr eh muncul gambar gifnya, demi apa saya langsung tereak history, di situ yang ngebet banget si Sehun sampe miring-miring -_- penasaran melanda, langsung download di yutub. Lumayan bisa diulang-ulang :D trus juga ada momentnya Suho sama Tao. Yang bikin saya kecewa, kenapa Lay nggak milih Suho aja :(

Oke lah, kayaknya curhatan saya tentang Lay sama Sehun yang cipokan terlalu panjang ._.

Ucapan terimakasih saya dedikasikan kepada ;

MinSeulELFSparFishy | **Nada Lim** | Ira Putri | **Choi Heewon** | heeriztator | **ViAnni07 **| AlpacaAce | **Kim Jae-seon** | AbigailWoo |** berlindia** | yesunghyuk1 | **chenma** | wulandarydesy | **ICE14 | **shinta lang** | Guest | **minprayudi** | Jung Ha Ki | **mjjeeje** | Kazehiro Yuki | **MinhyoPark94** | Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics | **Jang Taeyoung** | ReoZz | **riana nandaKim Haerin-ah** | Jang Seong Na | **CHOcocolate

yang sudah jadiin fanfic ini favorit, nge-follow, dan untuk silent readers yang mungkin belum sempat ngisi kotak review :)

Buat yang nanya lagunya Jiyong, judulnya THAT XX, saya sengaja ngambil judul yang sama, hehe. Buat yang nanya GeuXX itu artinya apa, XX sendiri itu sebenernya saekki; brengsek /ups/

Akhir kata; would you **review** my fanfic, please :) ?


End file.
